


Transakcja wiązana

by drAlex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcoholic Armitage Hux, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Control Issues, Deal with a Devil, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon!Kylo, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Kto był gorszy, Kylo, M/M, Magic, Non-Penetrative Sex, Self-Destruction, Smut, Switching, Wax Play, czy Hux?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drAlex/pseuds/drAlex
Summary: Hux podpisując pakt z diabłem otrzymuje nie tylko usługi owego diabła, ale i jego w całej demonicznej okazałości.





	1. Chapter 1

Idzie. Jest środek nocy. Księżyc wysoko świeci na niebie usianym gwiazdami jak okiem sięgnąć. Najbliższym źródłem światła jest stacja benzynowa, którą mijał kilka kilometrów wcześniej. Światła samochodu są zgaszone, mimo to nie ma problemów z poruszaniem się bo łuna księżyca daje wystarczająco dużo światła.  
Znajduje się na rozdrożu gdzie drogi przecinają się dokładnie pod kątem prostym. Jest zdeterminowany, by zrobić to co zamierza. Odrobinę pomaga mu w tym butelka whiskey, którą jak na złość zostawił w samochodzie. Zatrzymuje się na moment i spogląda w kierunku gdzie zaparkował. Czarna karoseria błyszczy w nocnym świetle. Jest za późno żeby wracać, doszedł już zbyt daleko.  
Nigdy nie wierzył w to całe gadanie o demonach, duchach i innych nadprzyrodzonych bzdetach. Był zupełnym ateistą, wierzył jedynie w dobra doczesne, jego chłodny racjonalizm nie pozwalał mu wierzyć w bajki. Aż do teraz. Znalazł się na rozdrożu, z niewielkim ale zawsze, płomykiem nadziei, że się powiedzie. Irracjonalnie chciał, żeby udało mu się przywołać jakąś nieczystą siłę, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Był naprawdę zdesperowany.  
Dokładnie na środku skrzyżowania wykopał swoim nowiutkim oxfordem płytki dołek. Natknął się na coś twardszego niż żwir i piach z jakich składała się droga. Przykucnął i odsłonił dłonią kawałek metalowej puszki. Wyciągnął ją i jak się spodziewał znalazł tam zdjęcie młodej kobiety, lekko pożółknięte i pofalowane od wilgoci, i z tym mógł stwierdzić, że była dość ładna. Mógł tylko zgadywać czego taka osoba szukała na rozdrożu. Dalej w szkatule znajdowało się trochę ziemi i kawałeczek kości.  
Paskudztwo, stwierdził w myślach Hux i odłożył całość na bok.  
Wytarł dłonie o spodnie. Sięgnął do kieszeni po nieduży, ale ostry jak diabli nóż sprężynowy. Nie myśląc wiele wykonał nacięcie na wewnętrznej części swojej dłoni. Umazany krwią nóż wrzucił do ziemi. Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni woreczek z ziemią, którą również wysypał. Wstał z klęczek, przysypał wszystko żwirem i nasłuchiwał. Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Równie dobrze mogło nie stać się nic, a on jak idiota włóczy się nocą po jakichś zadupiach. Idiotycznie.  
\- Gdzie jesteś sukinsynu - warczy pod nosem rozglądając się na prawo i lewo.  
\- Nieładnie jest się tak wyrażać o przyszłym przedstawicielu handlowym - słyszy za sobą Hux.  
Odsuwa się parę kroków i spogląda na postać przed sobą. Chłopak a raczej mężczyzna jest wysoki, ma dłuższe ciemne włosy spięte w śmieszną kitkę. Od stóp, odzianych w ciężkie buty, po skórzaną kurtkę jest cały ubrany na czarno.  
\- Armitage Hux, tak? Mogę ci mówić po imieniu? - pyta bezczelnie. - A może wolisz Armi? - Mężczyzna ewidentnie się z niego naśmiewa.  
\- Zamilcz - nakazuje i mina jego “przedstawiciela handlowego” blednie, choć uśmieszek nie do końca znika z jego twarzy. - Kim jesteś?  
\- Powinieneś wiedzieć w końcu to ty mnie tutaj wezwałeś, aczkolwiek przepraszam nie przedstawiłem się. Kylo Ren, demon z rozdroża, akwizytor niejakiego Władcy Piekieł. Do usług.  
\- Sądziłem, że no wiesz tam na dole rządzi Lucyfer czy ktoś taki…- wtrąca Hux sam nie wie czemu, nie czuje się jakoś zdenerwowany obecnością demona przed sobą, chyba jeszcze nie do końca wierzy w to co widzi.  
\- Tak, tak, biurokracja dopadła i nas. Podłe czasy, oj podłe…  
\- Przejdźmy do interesów - proponuje Hux, bo demon nie wygląda na zainteresowanego tym tematem.  
\- Powiedz mi czego naprawdę chcesz - głos Kylo zmienia się na niższy, bardziej wibrujący. - Jakie są twoje najskrytsze pragnienia?  
Nagle okazuje się, że Hux, mistrz drobnych przekrętów, kłamstewek, półprawd i manipulacji, czuje się obnażony ze wszystkich swoich sztuczek. Wpatruje się w usta demona, który zdaje się wręcz nachylać w jego stronę. Widzi najdrobniejszy ruch cudownie pełnych warg i delikatne drganie kącików. Przez myśl przelatuje mu jak coś tak cudownego może być stworzeniem, któremu ludzie przypisują same pejoratywne określenia.  
\- Chcę… - zaczyna, ale w porę gryzie się w język. - Chcę zostać dyrektorem w mojej firmie - mówi pewnym, wyuczonym już za młodu tonem.  
Oczy Kyło na chwilę się zwężają, lustrują go. Ma wrażenie, że jego wzrok dosięga zakamarków jego duszy, o których sam nie ma pojęcia. Czuje napięcie narastające w każdej komórce ciała.  
\- Dobrze. W zamian chcę tylko, albo aż twojej duszy. Pasują ci takie warunki? - demon brzmi nieco psotnie, ale Huxowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak mu wierzyć. Potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Podaj dłoń.  
Hux robi co trzeba. Demon ujmuje jego palce nadzwyczaj delikatnie odwraca dłoń środkiem do góry i pochyla się nad nią. Uczucie mokrego, gorącego języka i metalowej kuleczki kolczyka na ranie jest zaskakujące i nawet nie tak ohydne jak sądził. Koi tępy ból jakim zaczęło pulsować rozcięcie.  
\- To wszystko? - pyta zniecierpliwiony, bo ma wrażenie, że Kylo zaraz zacznie chłeptać krew z jego rany.  
\- Oczywiście… że nie.  
Kylo uśmiecha się perfidnie. Jego dłoń ląduje na szyi Huxa. Armitage zostaje przyciągnięty do pocałunku, ale jakaś część zdrowych zmysłów jeszcze alarmuje, że to kurewsko zły pomysł. Ignoruje ją, bo nareszcie może skosztować tych kuszących ust.  
\- Pamiętaj o awansie - przypomina Kylo, aby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości swojego kontrahenta.  
Nie jest w stanie myśleć teraz o niczym innym jak Kylo, który wydaje się być wszędzie i jak jakaś nieprzenikniona moc rozgrzewa go od środka. Ma ochotę na więcej i właśnie ten moment Kylo wybiera na rozchylenie swoich ust i rozpoczęcie zabawy jego językiem. Przez moment zapomina jak się oddycha, czuje się jak uczniak, który pierwszy raz się całuje, zapomina totalnie o wszystkim. Powraca do świata kiedy Kylo się wycofuje i przy okazji kąsa go w język oraz przygryza dolną wargę. Odsuwa się od Huxa na pół kroku. Armitage ma szansę, żeby ocenić w jakim stanie jest jego warga i kiedy odrywa wzrok od własnych palców poplamionych, krwią Kylo już nie ma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już sprawdzone dzięki Tazkiel. Chwała jej za to!

Następnego ranka budzi się jakby po długim zimowym śnie. Co prawda za oknem nie ma śniegu, jest za to chłodny listopadowy wiatr, który smaga młode drzewka posadzone wiosną, oraz deszcz chcący przeniknąć aż do szpiku kości. Hux nie ma pewności czy wszystko mu się śniło, było zwykłą pijacką mrzonką, czy wydarzyło się naprawdę. Jest skołowany po wczorajszym. Rana na jego dłoni zniknęła i nie pozostał po niej żaden ślad.   
Mając jeszcze jakąś godzinę do pracy, jak co rano idzie włączyć ekspres do kawy po czym udaje się do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic. Później myje zęby, podczas spoglądania w lustro zauważa drobne rozcięcie na swojej wardze. Czyli to jednak prawda. Naprawdę wybrał się w środku nocy na rozdroże i rozmawiał z demonem. Chciał przeanalizować to dokładniej, ale przerwał mu telefon. Z przyzwyczajenia odebrał połączenie z nieznanego numeru będąc pewnym, że to ktoś z firmy.   
\- First Order, zastępca dyrektora Hux, w czym mogę pomóc - mówi wyuczoną formułkę.   
\- Jak dobrze, że pan odebrał - mówi młoda kobieta, brzmi na zdenerwowaną. - Dyrektor Snoke, wziął niespodziewanie dzień wolnego, natomiast drugi zastępca- pani Organa nadal jest na urlopie, a tak się składa, że mamy dzisiaj spotkanie… Czy byłby pan w stanie dojechać do firmy na zebranie o godzinie dziewiątej?  
Armitage spogląda na zegarek. Jest kwadrans po ósmej. Prawie niemożliwe jest przedostanie się przez centrum o tej godzinie, ale ma szansę zaprezentować się jako wzorowy pracownik i być może odrobinkę przybliżyć się do stanowiska przyszłego dyrektora.  
\- Oczywiście, w zasadzie już wyjeżdżam - kłamie jak z nut.   
\- Dziękuję panu, w recepcji będą czekać na pana niezbędne informacje.   
Kończąc tę krótką rozmowę już stoi w swojej garderobie i wybiera garnitur. Bierze czarny skrojony na zamówienie, białą koszulę i czarny krawat. Chce wyglądać profesjonalnie i schludnie dlatego kilka razy przegląda się w lustrze. Zakłada jeszcze zegarek i czym prędzej wychodzi z mieszkania, zapominając o ekspresie.   
Na podziemnym parkingu chwilę szuka swojego samochodu, nie pamięta gdzie go wczoraj postawił a na jego miejscu jakiś baran już postawił inny samochód. Gdyby pecha było mało kiedy siedzi w samochodzie, ten nie chce odpalić.   
\- To są chyba jakieś żarty! - krzyczy sam do siebie. Próbując odpalić znów i znów. - Zapal cholero… - mówi błagalnie. Jeszcze chwila i zatrze silnik. - No dawaj! - Udaje mu się odpalić, choć prawie stracił już nadzieję, - Dzięki Bogu!  
\- Boga to ty w to nie mieszaj - niemal podskakuje słysząc głos od strony pasażera. - To nie jego zasługa.  
\- Chcesz mnie doprowadzić do zawału?! - fuka na Kylo, którego mimo wszystko rozpoznaje z poprzedniego dnia.   
\- Też mi powitanie - narzeka demon. - Wystarczyłoby zwykłe dzień dobry.  
Gdzieś w podświadomości Huxa majaczy jeszcze głos, że chyba się jeszcze nie obudził i tylko sceneria jego snu się zmieniła.   
\- Czego chcesz? - pyta zniecierpliwiony rudowłosy mężczyzna, wyjeżdżając pośpiesznie z podziemnego garażu.   
\- Och, czy porządny demon nie może się już martwić o swojego klienta?  
Hux nie komentuje irytującej gadki demona. Czym prędzej włącza się w ruch uliczny. Śpieszy się, wymusza nawet pierwszeństwo. Jakby mu było mało zmartwień na dzisiaj, stają w korku a Kylo zaczyna nucić do piosenki, która leci w radiu. Hux nawet nie zauważył, że jest włączone, póki demon go nie pogłośnił i sam zaczął śpiewać głośniej. Absolutnie nie miał nic do folkowych piosenek, ale w wykonaniu tego czorta doprowadzały go na skraj irytacji. Ściszył radio, starając się skupić na sznurze samochodów przesuwającym się w żółwim tempie do przodu. Jak na złość, niczym nie zrażony Kylo, podkręcił radio i nucił dalej. Hux zaczął mieć nieprzyzwoite myśli i tylko sekundy dzieliły go od zajebania temu idiocie.   
Skupił się na drodze kiedy tylko pojazd przed nim się ruszył. Samochody rozjeżdżały się każdy w swoim kierunku. Po wydostaniu się z tego potwornego korka zupełnie zapomniał o Kylo. Pędził przez kolejne skrzyżowania korzystając z zielonych świateł. Nie wiedział na ile to fart a na ile sprawka demona.   
\- Stój - mówi nagle Kylo.   
\- Nie mam czasu. Zaraz się spóźnię - zerka nerwowo na zegarek w samochodzie. Za piętnaście dziewiąta a on nawet nie jest w połowie drogi.   
\- Stój mówię! - krzyczy Kylo.   
Radio samo się wyłącza kiedy silnik samochodu momentalnie gaśnie jakby za sprawą niewidzialnej mocy. Demon zaciąga hamulec ręczny, a pojazd zostaje zarzucony na bok niemal na środku skrzyżowania. Hux nie wie o co chodzi póki dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed jego maską nie przejeżdża rozpędzona ciężarówka, która zmiata ze sobą starą corsę a ułamek sekundy później ląduje na budynku znajdującym się na rogu. Trzask zgniatanego metalu jest ogłuszający. Huxowi wydaje się, że przez moment świat się wali a cała ziemia, wraz z jego samochodem, się trzęsie. Nie jest w stanie zrobić nic innego jak tylko otworzyć drzwi samochodu i zobaczyć miejsce wypadku na własne oczy. Nie zbliża się jednak, przerażają go spanikowani ludzie. Ktoś za nim uporczywie wali w klakson, poganiając go tym. Będąc zbyt zszokowanym by zrobić cokolwiek innego wsiada do samochodu i jedzie, ale porzuca swoje szaleńcze tempo. Jedzie ostrożnie wręcz powoli zmierzając na spotkanie.   
Jest w zbyt wielkim szoku by pamiętać cokolwiek z tego dnia. Nie pamięta jak dotarł do biura, nie wie kiedy Kylo zniknął, nie ma również pojęcia jak dotarł do domu i jak to się stało, że siedzi teraz w pokoju w swoim ulubionym skórzanym fotelu w zupełnej ciszy z karafką drogiej whisky w dłoni. Najwyraźniej nie kłopotał się szklanką. Wzruszył ramionami i dalej leniwie sączył alkohol.   
Mógł zginąć. Naprawdę mógł dzisiaj zginąć gdyby nie demon. Już byłoby po nim gdyby to jego samochód stał na drodze ciężarówki. Nie był smutny czy przestraszony już nie bał się, że może zginąć, ale jest świadomy, że istnieje taka możliwość i jeśli jest cokolwiek co istnieje po śmierci to on i tak tego nie doczeka. Nie żeby nagle się nawrócił. Myślał czysto hipotetycznie.  
\- Może przynieść ci coś mocniejszego? - słyszy głos za sobą.  
Doskonale ukrywa zaskoczenie. Żeby tylko Kylo nie widział jego małego drgnięcia.  
\- To znowu ty?   
\- Ale niegrzeczny - narzeka demon. - Gdzie masz szklanki?  
Hux nie jest w nastroju, żeby przekomarzać się z Kylo. Wskazuje mu szafę z przesuwnymi drzwiami, w której trzyma alkohol. Demon bierze dwie szklanki, wyciąga karafkę z dłoni Armitage’a i nalewa do obu mniej więcej po równo.  
\- Nie powinieneś pić. Jutro wstajesz do pracy.   
\- Sram na to. Mogłem zginąć i w zasadzie nie wiem czemu do tego nie doszło. - Patrzy wymownie na Rena.  
\- Widocznie masz swojego demona- stróża - mówi pół żartem i zatapia swoje kuszące wargi w alkoholu.   
\- Potrafisz być tak cholernie irytujący… Mimo to dzięki za uratowanie mi życia.  
Kylo wygląda na zszokowanego słowami Huxa. Armitage zwraca uwagę, że pierwszy raz widzi ten wyraz na jego twarzy. Niepewność.   
\- Dlaczego? - bełkocze Hux. Czuje, że język zaczyna mu się trochę plątać; to zły objaw.   
\- Co dlaczego?   
\- Ratowanie mojego życia nie było zbyt logiczne z twojej strony. Zwłaszcza, że moja część kontraktu zostanie dopełniona dopiero po śmierci. Zatem dla ciebie najlepiej byłby, gdyby była ona jak najrychlejsza - tłumaczy w miarę logicznie jak na swój stan.   
\- Jesteś znacznie bardziej interesujący niż sądziłem na początku... Cóż, żeby otrzymać jakiekolwiek profity z tego układu najpierw muszę zrealizować swoją część umowy, więc tak długo jak nie będziesz na szczycie kariery zawodowej nie musisz się martwić o swoje życie.   
Kylo powstrzymuje się chwilę i obserwuje jak poprzez twarz Huxa przetaczają się różne emocje, ale są to jedynie ich cienie objawiające się lekkim uniesieniem kącika ust, zmarszczonymi brwiami. Choć nawet widząc te drobne szczegóły nie jest pewien, czy widzi prawdę, czy tylko to co Hux chce mu pokazać.   
\- Uwielbiasz kontrolę - stwierdza demon bez zastanowienia  
Szaroniebieskie tęczówki śmiertelnika spoczywają na nim. Nie ma w nich lęku ani niepewności, Kylo dostrzega w nich tylko ciekawość lekko przyćmioną mgiełką alkoholu.  
\- Tak - potwierdza Hux zgodnie z prawdą. - Z tego co mówisz wynika, że gdy tylko osiągnę szczyt, będzie to mój koniec.   
Kylo jest naprawdę pod wrażeniem jego spostrzegawczości i umiejętności czytania między wierszami.   
\- Czyżbyś się bał się śmierci, Hux? - pyta lekko rozbawiony demon. Hux wzrusza ramionami i upija łyk ze swojej szklanki. W tym czasie Kylo na moment znika i za moment pojawia się dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed Armitage’em. Klęczy przed nim, twarzą w twarz. - A teraz? - szepce.   
Hux widzi jego oczy mieniące się delikatną czerwienią. Czuje jak wszystkie włoski na jego ciele stają dęba, bierze gwałtowny wdech. Dreszcz ekscytacji przechodzi przez jego ciało. Twarz Kylo jest tak blisko, nie może się oprzeć żeby nie spóźnić wzroku na jego usta. Wie już jak smakują, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że chętnie spróbowałby ich znowu. Lepiej, dłużej, z większym zaangażowaniem. Ren zdaje się czytać w jego myślach, być może nawet potrafi to robić, Hux nie wie za wiele na temat demonów. Zbliża się jeszcze odrobinę i owiewa usta Huxa swoim ciepłym oddechem. Gdyby nie wyuczona przez lata samokontrola już pewnie wbiłby się w jego pełne, kuszące wargi.   
Chrzanić wszystko, myśli i pozwala sobie na chwilę zapomnienia.  
Może przysiąc, że czuje jak Kylo uśmiecha się kiedy styka ich usta w zaledwie muśnięciu. To stanowczo za mało. Sam nie wie kiedy jedna z jego dłoni wędruje wzdłuż ramienia Kylo i zatrzymuje się w jego włosach, przytrzymując podczas kolejnego pocałunku. Demon ochoczo odpowiada na początku spokojnie, ale po chwili zaczyna skubać zębami dolną wargę Huxa.   
\- Co ty ze mną robisz? - wzdycha Hux nie potrafiąc oderwać ani rąk ani wzroku od klęczącego przed nim demona.  
Kylo nie ma pojęcia jak to się stało, że ze szklanki, którą Hux miał w drugiej ręce nie rozlała się ani kropla, jednak dla pewności bierze ją od niego i odstawia na podłogę. Rzuca okiem na Armitage’a. Siedzi rozochocony w fotelu, jego krawat spoczywa luźno na szyi, kilka górnych guzików koszuli jest rozpiętych odsłaniając nagi tors. Zjeżdża wzrokiem w dół i uśmiecha się zadziornie widząc wypukłość w spodniach swojego klienta. Przygryza dolną wargę dobrze wiedząc, że jest lustrowany wzrokiem. Nie jest na tyle okrutny, żeby zostawić go takim stanie. Chociaż może i jest, ale ma ochotę trochę się zabawić.   
\- Chodź - mówi Hux, wyciągając ramiona w jego stronę.   
Kylo nie oponuje. Siada na jego kolanach co nie jest wcale łatwe na tym cholernym fotelu, ale jest zdeterminowany i ignoruje fakt, że nie jest mu za wygodnie. Hux zaczyna całować jego szyję podczas gdy jego dłonie błądzą po plecach demona. Nie pozostaje mu dłużny i oprócz pomruku aprobaty masuje szyję i ramiona Huxa. Bezczelnie ociera się o męskość Huxa swoimi biodrami samemu czując, że jego spodnie robią się ciasne. Reakcja jest natychmiastowa, Armitage przerywa na chwilę maltretowanie jego szyi, aby wziąć głębszy oddech. Wszystko zmierza w zawrotnym tempie do granic wytrzymałości Huxa.   
\- Spuść się w spodnie jak dzieciak, no dalej - prowokuje go demon.   
Nadal ociera się o jego krocze, Hux pomaga mu w tym łapiąc go za tyłek. Jednocześnie usta demona wyprawiają cuda z tymi Huxa i nie jest do końca pewien, w którym momencie jest już za późno, żeby uratować swoją bieliznę. Kylo rozpina pośpiesznie swoje spodnie i kilkoma ruchami osiąga spełnienie wprost na koszulę Huxa. Jest w tym coś bezwstydnego i wyuzdanego i Hux nie potrafi odwrócić od Rena wzroku. Demon odgarnia z twarzy przydługie włosy i uśmiecha się władczo. Hux od razu ma ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Wcale nie delikatnie ciągnie go za włosy i całuje gwałtownie.   
\- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak hedonistycznych zapędów - śmieje się demon z głową odchyloną do tyłu, bo właśnie w takiej pozycji ustawiła go teraz dłoń Huxa w jego włosach.   
\- Po demonie spodziewałem się właśnie tego.   
\- Mimo wszystko nie mogę zostać dłużej, obowiązki wzywają - tłumaczy krótko i znika nim Hux zdąży powiedzieć cokolwiek.   
Zostaje mu tylko wpatrywanie się w przewróconą szklankę i whisky wsiąkającą w jego biały dywan. Pieprzony demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Okazuje się, że dyrektor Snoke jest poważnie chory i chce oddać dowodzenie nad swoją firmą jednemu z zastępców. Hux co rano szykując się do pracy czuje się jakby był u progu awansu, ale dalej nie może wykonać tego ostatniego kroku. Na drodze stoi mu pani Organa, która za nic w świecie nie chce oddać posady takiemu ‘młodemu szczylowi’, jak go kiedyś nazwała. Pracowała w tej firmie w zasadzie tak długo jak Snoke ten miał do niej zaufanie, powstałe w ciągu wielu lat wspólnej pracy. Jednakże to nie ona poświęciła się ostatnio, by przyjechać na zebranie, na którym dyrektor nie mógł być obecny. Poza tym Snoke twierdził, że należy inwestować w nowe pomysły i nową krew, co pozwalało mu wierzyć, że ma duże szanse. Po cichu wyliczył je na jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent, więc było całkiem prawdopodobne, że faktycznie zostanie nowym dyrektorem First Order.  
Od ponad tygodnia Kylo nie pojawił się nigdzie. Hux nie był też narażony na żadne niebezpieczeństwo, które zagrażałoby bezpośrednio jego życiu. Chyba, że liczyć kawę, którą zamówił w służbowym bufecie, a która mogła zabić samym smakiem, ponadto poparzyła przełyk Huxa, który do końca dnia nie mógł nic przełknąć.  
Żył względnie normalnie dopóki pewnego czwartkowego wieczoru nie dowiedział się z wiadomości, że zastępca dyrektora First Order- Leia Organa, odniosła obrażenia w wyniku poważnego wypadku drogowego . Hux przystanął na chwilę wgapiając się w telewizor. Odstawił na blat szklankę whisky znajdującą się w jego dłoni. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu jakby nagle stanęło. Życie Organy było zagrożone. W wiadomościach podano, że sprawca wypadku był pod wpływem alkoholu i zginął na miejscu. To był już drugi śmiertelny wypadek samochodowy w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Służby porządkowe nalegają na zachowanie dodatkowej ostrożności. Hux powoli łączy ze sobą fakty. To wszystko jego wina. Przez niego może zginąć osoba, którą zna. Oczywiście nie zmieniało to nagle faktu, że nie lubił Lei, ale daleko mu było do zabójstwa. A co jeśli go z tym powiążą? Nie chciał być winny i przeżyć reszty swojego życia, zamiast na stołku dyrektora, za kratkami.  
\- Demonie, od siedmiu boleści, gdzie jesteś?! - krzyczy w puste mieszkanie. - Kylo! - woła mając nadzieję, że ktoś go usłyszy. - Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

Następnego dnia zjawia się w pracy przybity, z podkrążonymi oczami. Nie mógł spać przez większość nocy, a gdy już mu się to udało, budził się co kilka godzin. Wstał jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż gdyby nie spał w ogóle. Cholernie boi się, że ktoś może pomyśleć, że to wszystko jego wina. W końcu to on rywalizował z Leią o to stanowisko od lat a teraz miał do niego niemal czystą drogę. Tego właśnie chciał, kariery świetlanej przyszłości, ale gdzieś po drodze zapomniał z jakimi kosztami się to wiąże.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak przywołać Kylo. Gdyby tylko mógł odwołałby cały ten kontrakt z demonem. Szkoda, że jego sumienie obudziło się tak późno. Nie miał pojęcia czy uda mu się jeszcze cokolwiek zdziałać w sprawie Lei, nie wiedział czy zdąży.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, panie Hux? - pyta go recepcjonistka, którą mija. Kojarzy ją z widzenia.  
\- Chyba tak - uśmiecha się smutno, wymuszenie.  
\- Zapewne słyszał pan o pani Organie… - dodaje cicho.  
Kiwa głową i odchodzi w stronę swojego gabinetu, nie mając ochoty na pocieszające rozmowy. Nie tyle było mu szkoda tej kobiety co własnego życia gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw.  
W czasie pracy wpada na pomysł, że mógłby osobiście sprawdzić stan Lei, aby uspokoić pogłoski, które zaczęły krążyć po firmie. Ludzie zaczynają szeptać, czy to na pewno wypadek, czy może celowe działanie konkurencji, która mogłaby zyskać wykorzystując niestabilność jednego z największych koncernów na rynku. Aby nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń Hux odwiedza Leię w drodze do domu. Nie miał zamiaru robić czegokolwiek konkretnego, ale lekarz sam podszedł do niego, kiedy wpatrywał się w drugiego zastępcę zza szyby w sali szpitalnej. Całe mnóstwo aparatury.  
\- To przykre, że pani Organa nie ma już żadnej rodziny - wzdycha lekarz również spoglądając na kobietę.  
\- Jak to? - dziwi się Hux. Był pewien, że miała męża.  
\- Jej mąż chorował od dłuższego czasu… Pamiętam też jej syna, który zginął w podobnym wypadku.  
\- Zawsze była bardzo skryta - tłumaczy.  
Nigdy nie interesował się życiem innych pracowników, chyba że miał z tego wyraźne korzyści. Generalnie był zbyt skupiony na sobie, żeby przejmować się innymi. Zaciekawił go jednak fakt, że nie wiedział nic o swojej największej życiowej rywalce. Gdy tylko wrócił do domu rozpoczął research na jej temat, a to co znalazł przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. 

Tego samego wieczoru w jego mieszkaniu zjawia się nie kto inny jak Kylo Ren we własnej osobie, materializując się na środku salonu. Armitage odwraca się spoglądając na niego znad swojego laptopa, podczas gdy zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami stale się powiększa. Odsuwa od siebie urządzenie i karafkę stojącą zaraz obok niego. Demon słania się na nogach i gdyby nie oparcie kanapy, którego się trzyma, już dawno leżałby na podłodze. Jedna z jego zakrwawionych rąk kurczowo zaciska się na meblu, drugą przytrzymuje swój brzuch. Jego spojrzenie wyraża niemą prośbę o pomoc.  
Hux podbiega do niego, ale nie daje się ponieść panice.  
\- Mam dzwonić po karetkę? - pyta trzeźwo.  
\- Nie - charczy Kylo, zwijając się z bólu.  
\- Siadaj - nakazuje.  
Stara się trzeźwo przeanalizować sytuację. Ma w swoim salonie wykrwawiającego się demona, który, jak się okazało, jest zmarłym przed laty synem Lei Organy. Nie wie za wiele o anatomii, o budowie demonów nie wspominając. Jedyne na co wpada to to, że musi się napić. Bierze swoją karafkę i ciągnie z niej porządny łyk, krzywiąc się na smak alkoholu i podaje naczynie demonowi. Musi mu ją wyrwać z ręki, żeby przestał pić.  
\- Co to za rana?  
Kylo odrywa dłoń od swojej rany. Okazuje się, że wciąż tkwi w niej sztylet, którego rękojeść jest bogato zdobiona i w całości pokryta krwią.  
\- Powinieneś być już martwy - zauważa Hux.  
\- Dzięki za cenne uwagi! Może przestaniesz w końcu pierdolić i wyciągniesz ze mnie to cholerstwo.  
Dłonią przytrzymuje ramię Kylo, aby ten za bardzo się nie ruszał i dodatkowo nie pogorszył stanu w jakim się znajduje, oraz nie uwalał jeszcze bardziej krwią jego sofy. Każe mu oprzeć się plecami o mebel i zaczekać.  
\- Mam to wyciągnąć i co wtedy? Zostawić, żebyś wykrwawił się na amen?  
\- Musisz zamknąć ranę, żeby do tego nie doszło. W przeciągu kilku godzin powinna zacząć się regenerować, jednak na razie nie może przez to kurewstwo - mówi powoli i dobitnie.  
Hux w głowie układa już plan działania. Dobrze wie, że kiedy już wyciągnie sztylet z rany rozpęta się istne piekło, krew będzie wszędzie dookoła. Na litość boską! Lubił swoją białą skórzaną kanapę i nie chciał jej zmieniać tak prędko. Zdecydował udać się do apteki po niezbędne akcesoria czyli bandaże i jakieś środki przeciwbólowe a przede wszystkim uspokajające. Miał wrażenie, że Kylo zaraz wybuchnie pomimo tego w jakim był stanie. Ubrał się nie tracąc czasu.  
\- A ty dokąd? - pyta Ren unosząc się z kanapy.  
\- Ty zostajesz. Idę do apteki na rogu, zaraz wrócę.  
Kylo mierzy go uważnym spojrzeniem. Armitage czuje się jakby czytał jego myśli, więc czym prędzej zrywa kontakt wzrokowy i wychodzi. Zrobiło mu się gorąco od samego spojrzenia demona, rześkie powietrze na zewnątrz dobrze mu zrobi.  
Śpieszy się jak może, ale demon i tak nie docenia jego starań, ofukując gdy tylko przekracza próg mieszkania.  
\- Co tak długo? - jęczy żałośnie.  
Najwyraźniej nawet nie próbował wstawać, bo siedzi na kanapie tak samo rozwalony jak wcześniej. Może to i lepiej bo przynajmniej nie pogarsza już swojego i tak opłakanego stanu.  
\- Kupiłem jeszcze parę rzeczy - tłumaczy spokojnie Hux, wyciągając kolejne przedmioty z torby.  
Nalewa czystej wody do szklanki i wręcza je demonowi wraz z paroma tabletkami. Bez zbędnych pytań Kylo wkłada po kolei tabletki do ust i popija kilkoma sporymi łykami wody. Hux nie może oderwać wzroku od jego grdyki poruszającej się podczas przełykania. Dodatkowo Ren odchyla głowę do tyłu, przez co jego gardło jest jeszcze bardziej odsłonięte. Kusi go aby przejechać po nim swoimi chłodnymi palcami, a potem zacisnąć je tam nie za mocno, tylko na tyle, żeby zostawić po sobie czerwony ślad. Szybko odgania od siebie natrętne myśli i skupia się na zadaniu. Wyciąga z torby białe rękawiczki i bierze się do roboty.  
Rozrywa do końca koszulkę Rena, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do rany. Nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko, skoro i tak była już w strzępach. Wszystko, co będzie mu zaraz potrzebne, ma w zasadzie pod ręką, więc bardziej gotowy już być nie może. Klęka na podłodze przed demonem, układa swoją prawą dłoń na bogato zdobionej rękojeści, a lewą przytrzymuje jego bok.  
\- Wyciągnę go na trzy, dobrze? - pyta demona a ten tylko kiwa głową gotując się na to, co ma nadejść. - Raz… - mówi powoli. - Dwa… I trzy - szybko ciągnie w swoją stronę.  
Kylo zaciska pięść i zagryza na niej zęby żeby choć trochę zdusić swój głos.  
\- Kurwa, Hux, zabiję cię, jak nic zabiję cię właśnie tym sztyletem - grozi mu.  
Armitage nie ma czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładniej broni, bo musi czym prędzej tamować krwawienie. Brudzi przy tym większość swoich bandaży i wszystko wokół, wraz ze śnieżnobiałą sofą, jest umazane krwią. Dezynfekuje ranę i stara się oczyścić jej okolice z zakrzepłej krwi. Kątem oka obserwuje wyraz twarzy Kylo, który bacznie przygląda się jego ruchom, ale jego wzrok jest coraz bardziej mętny. Powoli dochodzi do etapu kiedy zakłada opatrunek i to jest prawie koniec.  
\- Żaden ze mnie lekarz, ale wydaje mi się, że zrobiłem co w mojej mocy. - Wreszcie wstaje z kolan i sam zaczyna odczuwać zmęczenie całą tą chorą sytuacją. - Prześpij się trochę - mówi ledwo przytomnemu Renowi.  
Demon albo nie ma nic przeciwko, albo jest zbyt wykończony, żeby się sprzeciwić, kiedy Hux wlecze go do swojego łóżka. Rozbiera go z niepotrzebnych ubrań i pozostawia w samej bieliźnie. Sam nie wie skąd wzięły się u niego takie pokłady empatii, poświęcenia i troski. Zwala wszystko na bardzo ciężki tydzień w pracy i mimo zmęczenia kontynuuje przeglądanie dokumentów, które przerwał mu ranny demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponownie dzięki Tazkiel :D  
> Ktoś jeszcze widział Łotra 1 i jest totalnie zakochany w Cassianie <3?  
> Życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku!


	4. Chapter 4

Stoi w kuchni i przygotowuje kolację. Nie przywykł do gotowania, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nie potrafi tego robić. Nie przygotowuje nic skomplikowanego, ale uważa, że skoro demon ma dojść do siebie, to powinien zjeść coś treściwego; zresztą on sam również powinien się odżywiać nieco lepiej. Stołowanie się w restauracjach, albo, co gorsza, zamawianie żarcia na wynos i zapijanie tego wszystkiego drogim alkoholem, prawdopodobnie nie jest najlepiej zbilansowaną dietą.   
Ma chwilowy problem z odkorkowaniem białego wina, które ma zamiar dodać do risotto. Kiedy już mu się to udaje, musi skosztować go przed dodaniem do potrawy; smakuje nieźle. Bierze kolejny łyk wprost z butelki, a następnie dolewa go do dania. Odstawia butelkę na blat obok siebie i miesza to co znajduje się w garnku. 

W tym czasie Kylo kolejny raz przewraca się na łóżku. Wstał już kilka razy, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, by ustać na nogach dłużej niż wymaga tego dojście do łazienki. Sztuczki z teleportacją nie są zbyt skuteczne w jego obecnym stanie. Przespał prawie cały dzień i chyba czuje jakąś poprawę. Zmusza się, żeby zwlec się z łóżka Huxa, które nawiasem mówiąc było bardzo wygodne. Pozwala sobie pomyszkować w pokoju Armiego. W zasadzie nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy odnajduje sporych rozmiarów garderobę, której jedna ściana cała zapełniona jest garniturami ułożonymi, a jakże by inaczej, kolorystycznie. Wyjątkowo pasowało mu to do stylu bycia Huxa. Armitage wyglądał na typowego sztywniaka, ale gdzieś tam w środku miał swój potencjał. Bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania przegląda niemałe zasoby jego szafy i wybiera dla siebie dresowe spodnie i podkoszulek na ramiączkach. Na moment traci oddech, kiedy sięga do jednej z położonych wyżej półek. Czuje nieprzyjemne ciągnięcie i ból w okolicy swojej rany. Nie powinien się tak gimnastykować, póki rana całkowicie się nie zagoi. Chcąc nie chcąc musi zostawić dużą, czarną, drewnianą skrzynię, która zwróciła jego uwagę.   
Zanim zaczął się przebierać dokładnie sprawdził swoją ranę. Chyba powinien zmienić opatrunek, stwierdził, że poprosi o to Huxa, bo dlaczego nie. Do głowy przyszło mu pytanie, co tak właściwie robił Armitage cały dzień. Nim zdążył wyjść z sypialni , poczuł zapach gotowanego jedzenia. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, ale nie zdradziło to jego obecności w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywa Hux, gdyż ten nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Wpadł na głupi pomysł, aby spróbować podkraść się do rudzielca i zobaczyć jak zareaguje. Ostatecznie był tylko demonem, którego trzymały się żarty.   
Powoli, ale bez obawy, że zostanie zauważony, zaczął podchodzić do śmiertelnika. Potrafił się skradać, a dodatkowo Hux był tak bardzo skupiony, że nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, co planuje Kylo. Wstrzymuje oddech na ostatnie kilka kroków i przylega do pleców Huxa, obiema rękami przytrzymując się blatu.   
\- Martwego obudziłbyś tym burczeniem w brzuchu - komentuje jego wygłupy Hux.  
\- Nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy - narzeka Kylo.   
Nie ma zamiaru porzucać swoich planów, tylko dlatego, że Armitage nie umie się bawić. Obejmuje dłońmi klatkę piersiową śmiertelnika, ociera się kroczem o jego tyłek i na dodatek zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami szyję. Huxowi wyraźnie podobają się jego podchody, bo lekko odchyla szyję na bok eksponując ją w odpowiedzi na coraz mocniejsze pocałunki. Kylo przejeżdża zębami po skórze tuż za uchem śmiertelnika, na co ten wzdycha głośno.   
\- Siadaj do stołu - mówi Hux, uprzednio lekko odchrząkując. Kylo ostatni raz przejeżdża językiem po jego szyi. - Weź ze sobą kieliszki do wina.   
Ren stwierdza, że przesadne opanowanie Armitage’a jest irytujące, ale wypełnia polecenie. Ostatecznie jest głodny. To chyba mało powiedziane, jest pewien, że zjadłby konia z kopytami. Nie zamieniają słowa, póki śmiertelnik nie dokończył przygotowywania posiłku i nie zasiadł wraz z butelką wina do stołu.   
\- Nie wiem czy w twoim stanie jest wskazane - mówi nalewając do pierwszego kieliszka.   
\- Chyba nic mi bardziej nie zaszkodzi, niż anielskie ostrze - uśmiecha się krzywo.   
\- Więc… Jak do tego doszło? - pyta Hux.   
\- Chyba nie powinno cię to interesować. Nie mieszaj się lepiej w nie swoje sprawy - mówi opryskliwie.  
Hux wygląda na urażonego. Przeżuwa powoli i bierze łyk wina zanim przedstawia swoje argumenty.  
\- To jest moja sprawa od momentu, kiedy pojawiłeś się tutaj nie wiadomo skąd i usmarowałeś moją sofę swoją krwią. Jeśli dobrze rozumuję anielskie ostrze nie wzięło się znikąd.   
\- Podpadłem nie tym co trzeba.   
Najwidoczniej Hux nie miał więcej pytań, bo zamilkł na resztę posiłku. Zjadł jako pierwszy i dolał sobie wina, mógłby odejść, ale dotrzymał Kylo towarzystwa póki ten również nie skoczył.   
\- Idę wziąć prysznic - Hux tylko wzrusza ramionami, jakby w niemym pozwoleniu - a ty idziesz ze mną. - W tym momencie mina Huxa była warta uwiecznienia. Autentyczne zdziwienie było wymalowane na jego twarzy czarno na białym. - Musimy zmienić opatrunek - dodaje Ren z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach.   
Dałby sobie palec uciąć, absolutnie nie całą rękę, aż tak pewny nie był, że Hux się zarumienił, kiedy pośpiesznie zaczął zbierać puste talerze ze stołu.   
Zawołaj mnie, kiedy będziesz już gotów.  
Tak też zrobił, gdy tylko wylazł spod gorącej wody zirytowany nasilającym się bólem, stanął nagusieńki na środku pomieszczenia i wydarł się, żeby przywołać do siebie Huxa. 

Poniekąd spodziewał się tego co zastanie w łazience, ale tylko poniekąd. Wraz z naręczem opatrunków po prostu wszedł do środka, starając nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi na stan roznegliżowana jaki reprezentował Kylo, lecz nawet jego samokontrola miała pewne granice.   
\- Za grosz wstydu, ani nawet odrobiny zażenowania - komentuje oschle.  
\- Absolutnie nie. Ochhh… Gdybyś tylko widział w życiu to co ja… - śmieje się demon pod nosem.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia o tym, co mogłem widzieć w życiu. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie rzeczy oglądałem i jakie sam robiłem, więc nie praw mi, proszę, morałów.  
Najwyraźniej humor Huxa zgubił się wraz ze szczeniacką zagrywką Kylo. Ren nie mówi już nic, żeby nie pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej, obserwuje jak Armitage przygotowuje opatrunki. Rana demona goi się w zastraszającym tempie i widocznie Hux również jest pod wrażeniem, kiedy podchodzi i ogląda ją z bliska. Jego chłodne palce układają się na rozgrzanej wodą skórze Kylo. Sunie nimi w dół, wzdłuż rozcięcia, ale nie zahacza o nie nawet opuszkiem palca.   
\- Mógłbyś jednak coś na siebie włożyć - upomina go Hux.   
Nie chce się spierać. Naciąga na tyłek dresowe spodnie i kiedy Armitage zbiera medykamenty, udaje się wraz z nimi do sypialni. Zajmuje miejsce na brzegu łóżka obok wszystkich tych bandaży i plastrów. Kylo uważa, że jest tego zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jego potrzeby, ale nie komentuje, bo nie ma ochoty dostać sztyletem pod żebra po raz drugi, tym razem od Huxa.   
\- Uważam, że mógłbyś być bardzo seksowną rudą pielęgniarką, gdybyś zdecydował się na pracę w szpitalu.   
\- Jak zaraz się nie przymkniesz to tam trafisz i osobiście się postaram żeby zajmowała się tobą największa jędza na oddziale.  
Humor Huxa trochę się wyostrzył, ale powoli do niego wracał, co Kylo przyjął z wielką ulgą. Armitge wziął się za robotę. Rozpoczął od małej tubki z maścią, Ren nie pytał co to dokładnie jest i nie specjalnie go to interesowało. Hux miał już okazję do tego, żeby zrobić mu krzywdę, ale z niej nie skorzystał, wątpił więc, że zrobiłby to teraz. W momencie zetknięcia chłodnej maści z ciepłą skórą, Kylo odruchowo się spina.   
\- Zimne - komentuje niezgrabnie.   
Jedna dłoń Huxa spoczywa na jego kości biodrowej, druga zaczyna powoli rozsmarowywać lekarstwo po powierzchni skaleczenia. Nie powinno być w tym nic nadzwyczajnego jednak Kylo i tutaj dostrzegł okazję. Był prostym demonem z rozdroży i jego myśli zwykle skręcały tylko w jednym kierunku. Jak na złość w tym właśnie momencie, kiedy już chciał wpleść palce w rude kosmyki, zgasły wszystkie światła, przez co Hux się od niego odsunął.   
\- Nie przerywaj - poprosił Kylo lekko zachrypniętym głosem.   
Mimo prośby Hux wstał i najwyraźniej zamierzał sprawdzić, co spowodowało brak prądu. Demon zdziwił się, kiedy po niespełna minucie Hux wrócił ze świecą, żeby dokończyć to, czym się zajmował. Ren był usatysfakcjonowany. Zręczne dłonie Huxa poradziły sobie szybko z plastrem, a kiedy wszystkie szpargały zostały już zrzucone z łóżka, przeszli do części, której Kylo wyczekiwał najbardziej.   
Ciepłe światło świecy odbijało się dziko w przymkniętych oczach Huxa. Kylo drżał na samą myśl o tym, co też może chodzić mu po głowie, bo w jego spojrzeniu nie było nic niewinnego. Nie powstrzymując się ani chwili dłużej oddał się przyjemności i wsunął dłonie we włosy Huxa, pochylając się do pocałunku. Ich usta zderzyły się ze sobą bardzo niezgrabnie, aby już po chwili znaleźć wspólny rytm. Hux napiera na Kylo tak, że Ren musi się położyć na łóżku, przychodzi mu to z jękiem bólu, który widocznie niepokoi Armitage’a, bo na chwilę przerywa.   
\- Będę bardziej uważny - obiecuje i zaczyna składać pocałunki na szyi demona.   
Jest wręcz cudownie, ale demon ma ochotę zdominować Huxa, co nie jest wcale łatwe w jego stanie a śmiertelnik dodatkowo się opiera. Po dłuższej walce daje za wygraną i pozwala, by Hux złapał oba jego nadgarstki i umieścił koło ramy łóżka.   
\- Leż spokojnie z rękami nad głową.   
\- Bo? - śmieje się.   
\- Jeśli posłuchasz, zobaczysz.   
Kylo musi wykorzystać całą swoją wolę, aby nie próbować dotknąć Huxa, podczas gdy on schodzi pocałunkami coraz niżej z jego szyi, poprzez klatkę piersiową, aż na podbrzusze. Cudowna tortura nie kończy się, kiedy zsuwa dresowe spodnie z jego kolan i pozostawia je w kostkach nie przejmując się nimi więcej. Całuje pachwiny, spoglądając przy tym prowokująco w oczy Kylo. Demon widzi w nich błysk, który nie jest spowodowany tylko blaskiem świecy, ale także czymś bardziej dzikim i pierwotnym. Czystą żądzą i podnieceniem. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać łapie Huxa za kark i nakierowuje na swojego penisa. Z jego gardła wydobywa się bezwstydny jęk, kiedy wilgotne usta obejmują jego członek. Przez moment jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak wygląda niebo, ale chwilę później wszystko znika. Hux odchodzi. Jest podniecony i tak zaskoczony, że nie wie co o tym myśleć. Jak mógł tak po prostu odejść?  
Lekko się uspokaja widząc, że Armitage wraca i siada okrakiem na jego biodrach. Jest to tak cholernie dobre, a jednocześnie niewystarczające, że Kylo ma ochotę wyć, albo po prostu zerżnąć Huxa tu i teraz. Nie należał do osób cierpliwych i jak się okaże Hux chciał to wykorzystać przeciw niemu.   
\- Nie posłuchałeś mnie - mruczy przy uchu Rena.   
\- Ukarzesz mnie? - śmieje się demon.   
\- Oczywiście.  
Jak się okazało Armitage wziął ze sobą krawat i rozpoczął wiązanie go wokół nadgarstków demona. Zaczynało robić się interesująco, stwierdził Kylo w myślach. Hux powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce między nogami demona i zaledwie po chwili zaczął pieścić go ustami, co zaraz przerwał i wrócił do jego ust, w które wpił się zachłannie. Odsunęli się od siebie na kilka centymetrów. Dzikość w oczach Huxa nie zniknęła, co mogło oznaczać jedynie to, że jeszcze nie zrobił tego co zamierza. Sięgnął po świecę stojącą na stoliku nocnym i przesunął długimi palcami nad jej płomieniem.   
\- Nie odważysz się - szepnął demon prowokująco.  
\- Mam ci to udowodnić, Kylo… A może raczej Ben?  
Demon na chwilę wstrzymuje oddech. Usta Huxa penetrują jego własne, więc nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.   
\- Skąd wiesz?! - spina się nagle, przez co wosk ze świecy prawie wylewa się na pościel.   
\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że skoro jesteś demonem to masz władzę nad wszystkim. W zasadzie mam zamiar udowodnić ci, że nie masz jej w ogóle.   
\- Gdybym tylko chciał mógłbym być gdziekolwiek indziej i nie słuchać twojego gadania.   
\- Ale widocznie nie chcesz i dlatego jesteśmy tu obaj. - Hux kończy swoją wypowiedź krótkim i słodkim pocałunkiem w usta demona.  
Elokwencja Huxa zbija go z tropu i już w zasadzie sam nie wie co ma zrobić.   
Pierwsza kropla wosku ląduje na jego udzie i powoli spływa w dół zasychające. Nie może się powstrzymać przed wstrzymaniem oddechu, z zafascynowaniem i przestrachem obserwuje, jak na pewnej wysokości Hux przechyla świecę i roni krople na jego skórę. Jest to bolesne, ale zarazem ekscytujące i poniekąd podniecające; dodatkowo Armitage niespiesznie go stymuluje, co zapowiada naprawdę długą zabawę. Oddech demona staje się nierówny już po paru minutach takiej zabawy. Krople potu tworzą się na jego czole. W myślach, jeśli tylko daje radę, przeklina Huxa za jego wyrafinowanie. Pewnie oczekuje, że będzie błagać go o to, żeby skończył już te tortury. Ilekroć Kylo jest bliski spełnienia, Hux przestaje go w jakikolwiek sposób dotykać, a krople wosku niebezpiecznie zbliżają się do krocza demona.   
Nie ma pojęcia ile czasu mija. Jest wycieńczony i czuje się jakby trawiła go gorączka. Nie zauważył nawet, że światło ponownie się zapala. Jest niemal bliski błagania, żeby Hux przestał, ale resztki świadomości i dumy nie pozwalają mu na to.   
\- Jesteś zadziwiająco wytrzymały. Zastanawiam się, czy jest to związane z twoją demoniczną naturą, czy może…   
\- Huxxx… - charczy ledwo słyszalnie i zwija się kolejny raz na łóżku, będąc pewnym, że i tym razem upragniony orgazm nie nadejdzie.   
\- Obiecaj mi tylko jedną rzecz, nie pozwól Lei Organie zginąć, a zrobię co zechcesz.   
Ostatkiem sił rzuca Huxowi gniewne spojrzenie, a przynajmniej ma nadzieję, że tak wygląda, po czym chrypi:  
\- Obiecuję.   
Armitage odkłada świecę. Całuje zachłannie usta demona i jednocześnie doprowadza go do orgazmu ręką. Kylo nie wie, kiedy ostatni raz spuścił się tak jak teraz, ale miał od tego orgazmu zawroty głowy. Na Huxa najwidoczniej też działają takie gierki, bo dogadza sobie sam, podczas gdy Kylo prawie odpływa.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia jedynym śladem obecności Kylo w jego mieszkaniu był sztylet leżący na kuchennym blacie. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tam znalazł, ale został dokładnie oczyszczony z krwi i Hux mógł podziwiać jego misterne zdobienia. Jest ciężki, posrebrzany, może nawet wykonany ze srebra i wysadzany błękitnymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Wygląda na drogą rzecz. W dodatku jest piekielnie ostry, o czym przekonał się na własnej skórze, kiedy rozciął sobie palec wskazujący testując jego ostrze. Zastanawiał się przez moment w jakich okolicznościach Kylo dostał ten cudowny prezent. Następnie zastanowił się, jak to się stało, że w jego mieszkaniu nie ma żadnego śladu jego obecności, zarówno po ich wczorajszej zabawie, jak również plam z krwi na jego kanapie, a mógłby przysiąc, że tam były. 

Czas minął mu jak z bicza strzelił i nim się obejrzał od ostatniego spotkania z demonem upłynęły prawie dwa miesiące. Był tak zapracowany, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał. Miał do wypełnienia nie tylko swoje obowiązki, ale również te należące do Lei jak i Snoke’a, jednym słowem cała firma była na jego głowie. Oczywiście było to męczące, ale z drugiej strony również satysfakcjonujące. Podlegało mu tylu ludzi, że w zasadzie mógłby całymi dniami nic nie robić, ale nie był na tyle próżny. Wiedział, że jeśli coś ma być dobrze zrobione, to musi sam się tym zająć. Z dnia na dzień był coraz bardziej pewny, że nadaje się do zarządzania firmą i to właśnie jemu ona przypadnie. Pozostało tylko oczekiwać ostatecznego werdyktu Snoke’a. W międzyczasie w firmie pojawiła się Leia Organa, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio, pewny swego zwycięstwa.   
Jak się okazało mocno się przeliczył.   
Snoke osobiście przyszedł do biura i zwołał zebranie. Hux widział jego zmęczoną twarz i rozumiał, jak bardzo ma dość zarządzania firmą; sam czuł się gotowy do tego, aby przejąć jego brzemię na swoje barki. Siedział na spotkaniu dumny jak paw, ubrał nawet nowy garnitur specjalnie na tę okazję. Przyglądał się znudzonym twarzom zgromadzonych, jakby to co miało się tu wydarzyć było tylko formalnością, a nie decyzją mającą wpływ na całe życie Huxa. Nawet wizja nieuchronnej śmierci nie była tak istotna jak awans na wyższe stanowisko. Zastanawiał się tylko dlaczego wyraz twarzy Lei był taki skupiony, przecież oczywiste było kto wygrał tę bitwę.   
\- Nie chcę przedłużać bardziej niż to konieczne. Domyślacie się zapewne dlaczego zwołałem zebranie, jeśli nie, to informuję was, że zostanie wybrany nowy dyrektor. Z racji ogromnych zasług na rzecz First Order, wieloletniego stażu w firmie i poświęcenia nawet w obliczu choroby, uważam, że pani Organa w pełni zasługuje na to stanowisko. Gratuluję.   
Wszyscy w sali zaczynają klaskać, średnio energicznie, ale jednak. Leia wstaje żeby uściskać rękę Snoke’a i usłyszeć kilka miłych słów. W tym czasie coś wewnątrz Huxa zatrzymało się na moment po czym umarło powolną i bolesną śmiercią. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał, bo to po prostu nie mogła być prawda. Poświęcił zbyt wiele, żeby to się tak skończyło.   
Tak jak każdy po kolei gratuluje nowej pani dyrektor. Z wymuszonym uśmiechem i zaciśniętym gardłem życzy jej dalszych sukcesów, ale myśli tylko o tym, że gdyby nie powstrzymał Kylo miałby stanowisko w kieszenie. Wychodzi pośpiesznie z sali konferencyjnej, musi ukryć przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami innych pracowników swoje wzburzenie i wstyd jaki w tej chwili czuje. Chyba nigdy z życiu nie doznał takiego upokorzenia jak w tamtym momencie. Miał wrażenie jakby lata jego ciężkiej pracy właśnie poszły na marne. Gdyby tylko nie rozmówił się z Renem… Chociaż może to wina tego, że nie angażował się tak bardzo jak powinien, Leia mimo ciężkiego stanu, z jakiego cudem wyszła, wykonywała swoje obowiązki. Oczywiście, mógł postarać się bardziej, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Teraz było już za późno, wszystko stracone.   
Pośpiesznie udał się do łazienki. Czuł jak zaczęły szczypać go oczy, gdy tylko zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze zobaczył jak bardzo są szkliste i jak bliski jest płaczu.   
Jakie to głupie, pomyślał.   
Zaczął znowu myśleć racjonalnie. Opanował swoje emocje, przepłukał twarz chłodną wodą, a następnie wytarł papierowym ręcznikiem. Przyjrzał się sobie dokładniej nachylając nad umywalką. Musiał się otrząsnąć, ostatecznie jego życie nie kończy się na tym etapie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że żeby coś osiągnąć nie może się poddać. Właśnie dzięki takiemu podejściu zaszedł tak daleko i zajdzie jeszcze dalej. Następnym razem nie przepuści żadnej okazji, osiągnie sukces choćby po trupach, z demonem u boku lub bez niego.   
Może i Leia Organa wygrała tę bitwę, ale Hux zamierza wygrać wojnę. 

Jakby było mu mało atrakcji jak na jeden dzień, na domiar złego dostał jeszcze wezwanie od Snoke’a. Nie miał pojęcia, czego może chcieć od niego ten stary skurczybyk, ale miał wrażenie, że to nic dobrego. Choć z drugiej strony, tego dnia nie mogło stać się chyba nic gorszego. Zaczął sądzić, że świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegarek, nie chciał żeby dodatkowo Snoke miał do niego pretensje o spóźnienie.   
Dyrektor czekał na niego w swoim gabinecie z widokiem na panoramę miasta. Stał na tle okna, wyglądając przy tym jakby cały świat należał do niego. Hux marzył o byciu na jego miejscu od momentu kiedy zaczął pracę w First Order. Od tego dnia będzie to miejsce Lei. Hux zacisnął szczęki żeby nie powiedzieć Snoke’owi tego co naprawdę myślał o tej sytuacji.   
\- Zapewne nie masz pojęcia po co cię tu wezwałem - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał znudzonym głosem Snoke.  
\- W istocie - potwierdził Hux, lecz jego głos nie zdradzał jego prawdziwego zdenerwowania.  
Snoke uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dopiero po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, zdecydował się spojrzeć w oczy Huxa. Ten z kolei miał wrażenie, że w oczach dyrektora dostrzegł jakiś dziwny sentyment.  
\- Chciałem przekazać ci to osobiście. Rozmawiałem już z Organą i doszliśmy do wspólnych wniosków, że w obecnych czasach, kiedy wszystko zmienia się z dnia na dzień, firma również potrzebuje poważnych zmian. Zdecydowaliśmy, że zmienimy profil firmy. Technologia wojskowa nie ma już takiego przebicia jak kiedyś, żyjemy we względnie spokojnych czasach i jak na razie nie wygląda na to, że ma się to zmienić, a przynajmniej takie głupoty pakują ludziom do głowy media. Mniejsza o to. Wiem, że jesteś równie zżyty z tą firmą co ja, ale sytuacja wymaga ode mnie podjęcia pewnych kroków… Mam na myśli przeniesienie cię do innego działu, również należącego do firmy, ale nie prowadzącego tak publicznej polityki jak First Order. Obiecuję, że odbędzie się to na godziwych warunkach i zrobię co w mojej mocy żebyś na tym nie stracił.   
Hux nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Poczuł się zdradzony i oszukany. Poświęcał tej firmie każdą wolną chwilę. Pracował nie raz po 80 godzin tygodniowo, do tego w domu nie robił nic innego jak tylko myślał o pracy, albo kończył to, czego nie zdążył zrobić w firmie. Jasna cholera! Zarywał nawet noce, żeby tylko wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, żeby tylko znaleźć się odrobinę bliżej wymarzonego stanowiska. Za to wszystko odpłacają mu przeniesieniem. Wyrzucają, jakby był czymś zbędnym, starym i nieprzydatnym. Gdyby tylko miał szansę dostosowałyby się do nowych warunków, udawałby nawet że jest zadowolony z bycia zastępcą, ale nawet nie dali mu szansy. Jasno dali mu do zrozumienia, że First Order lepiej będzie funkcjonować bez niego.   
\- Weź wolne do końca tego tygodnia. Uporządkuj swoje sprawy, w poniedziałek chcę cię widzieć na nowym stanowisku.   
Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że gorzej już być nie mogło, stanowczo się pomylił. Od teraz miało być tragicznie. Był bliski załamania, kiedy zjeżdżał windą w dół i widział twarze ludzi, które mówiły mu, że wszystko wiedzą i tylko czekają, aż przekroczy próg budynku, aby zacząć rozsiewać jakieś niedorzeczne plotki. W zasadzie nie musiał nawet wychodzić, skoro już dłużej nie będzie tu pracował, ludzie przestali się powstrzymywać. Dwie kobiety jadące z nim windą szeptały coś między sobą. Był pewien, że o nim. Zdecydował się wysiąść i pójść schodami. Okrutne w całej tej sytuacji było to, że nie miał już nawet ochoty wyć z bezsilności, ale śmiać się. Śmiać ponuro, może trochę szaleńczo, ale na pewno ze smutkiem i jadem w głosie.   
Zdecydował, że zostawi samochód na firmowym parkingu, a sam pójdzie się napić, bo czemu nie. Powinien jakoś uczcić przeniesienie na inne stanowisko. 

To nie tak, że planował zalać się w trupa i obmacywać z jakimś nieznanym facetem, w pierwszym lepszym miejscu, którym okazała się być toaleta w barze, ale ostatecznie wylądował na kolanach, robiąc rzeczy o których wolałby nie pamiętać następnego dnia. Nic nie potoczyło się po jego myśli, mało tego wdał się w bójkę w barze, co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy w życiu, wywalili go z tego przybytku rozpusty, ale to wcale nie był koniec przygód tego wieczora. Mężczyźni, z którymi posprzeczał się w środku, wyszli za nim na zewnątrz, aby dokończyć to co zaczęli.   
\- Nic do ciebie nie mam, ale nie podoba mi się, że przychodzisz tutaj jak do siebie i zaczynasz rządzić, panie Hux - dotknął palcem wskazującym jego klatki piersiowej, jakby wytykał mu błędy. - Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?  
Armitage mógł tylko lekko przekrzywić głowę, kiedy był przytrzymywany przez dwóch mężczyzn, a trzeci uderzał go pięścią w brzuch, raz za razem.   
\- Pytałem, czy rozumiesz?!   
Pukle jego rudych włosów zostały pochwycone w brutalnym uścisku. Został zmuszony by spojrzeć na swojego napastnika. Zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na coś ponad jego ramieniem, przez co na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech. Splunął krwią pod nogi mężczyzny ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.   
\- Możecie mi naskoczyć - powiedział pewnie, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy kulił się w oczekiwaniu na kolejny cios, który nie nadszedł.   
Jego demon-stróż postanowił wreszcie się pojawić. Wylądował tyłkiem na twardym chodniku, ale nie potrafi się przejąć taką drobnostką. Przysiadł na krawężniku i właśnie wtedy dotarło do niego, że gdzieś zgubił marynarkę, ale tym też się nie przejął. Szukał w kieszeniach papierosów i zapalniczki, po czym, gdy je znalazł, zapalił papierosa i po prostu patrzył na to, co porabiał Kylo. Zauważył jak rozprawia się z jednym z mężczyzn, którzy go zaatakowali, podczas gdy drugi skoczył mu na plecy. Przyglądał się całemu widowisku, póki twarz ostatniego z nich nie została stłuczona na kwaśne jabłko i nie skończył palić.  
\- Miło z twojej strony, że raczyłeś się pojawić na moje wezwanie - skomentował jadowicie ironicznym tonem, rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, po czym niezdarnie próbował podnieść się na nogi.   
\- Jak zawsze potrafisz docenić moją ciężką pracę.  
Kylo podszedł do niego i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Z początku nie miał ochoty tego robić, ale dłoń sprzed jego twarzy nie zniknęła. Przewrócił oczami, ale przyjął pomoc. Kylo w swej dobroci przy użyciu jakiejś magicznej sztuczki przeteleportował ich w pobliże budynku, w którym mieszkał Hux. Nie było to coś, co dobrze zniósł żołądek oraz głowa Armitage’a. Całą silną wolą walczy o to, by zawartość jego żołądka została na swoim miejscu, co ledwo mu się udało.   
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. - Chciał brzmieć groźnie, ale wyszło bardziej błagalnie niż zamierzał.   
Ren wzruszył ramionami, niespecjalnie przejmując się jego słowami. W ciszy wjechali windą na górę. Hux nie miał pojęcia dlaczego demon cały czas podąża za nim, był ciekawy, ale z początku nie wiedział czy zapytać, czy może się zamknąć i udawać, że jest na niego zły.   
\- Liczysz na coś? - rzucił w końcu nim zniknął w drzwiach swojej sypialni.   
\- Może… - odpowiedział zagadkowo Kylo.  
Demon oparł się o framugę. Lustrował spojrzeniem rozbierającego się Huxa, który wydawał się być niczym nieskrępowany. Zrzucał po kolei swoje ubrania. Nie powstrzymał się też przed spojrzeniem w oczy Rena, kiedy dumnym krokiem, całkiem nago, maszerował do łazienki.   
Z braku innych zajęć rozsiadł się na łóżku Huxa i czekał na niego. Przypomniał sobie słodkie tortury jakim poddawał go w tym miejscu Armi. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło na samą myśl. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że Hux nie będzie cały czas grać niedostępnej królowej śniegu. Swoją drogą zadziwiająco dużo czasu zajmowało mu siedzenie w łazience. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy nie sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało. W zasadzie Hux był dorosłym facetem, który całkiem nieźle potrafi o siebie zadbać, a przynajmniej tak sądził Kylo, wnioskując to po tym jak urządził sobie mieszkanie. Z drugiej strony lepiej, żeby nic mu nie było, bo są przecież związani paktem. Ta myśl jakimś cudem trafiła do jego sczerniałej duszy i powoduje, że musiał wstawać i sprawdzić jak wygląda sytuacja, lecz śmiertelnik uprzedził go wychodząc z łazienki.   
Za Huxem kłębi się para, on sam stał w szlafroku, pod którym zapewne nie posiadał bielizny. Jego policzki były zaróżowione a oczy błyszczały. Niczym dziki kot skrada się w stronę demona, oboje wiedzieli co to oznacza. W ostatnim momencie, kiedy już miał znaleźć się w zasięgu dłoni Kylo, skręcił i poszedł po coś do szafki nocnej. Upychał rzeczy w kieszeniach szlafroka, ale jeden przedmiot pozostawił w swojej dłoni. Podszedł do demona ze sztyletem, który ten zostawił u niego przy ostatnim spotkaniu. Czubek ostrza przyłożył do szyi demona. Kylo nie ośmielił się nawet drgnąć.   
\- Nie jestem ostatnio zadowolony z twoich usług - zarzucił mu Hux.   
\- Robię co w mojej mocy, ale to ty nie stosujesz się do któregokolwiek z planów jakie przygotowałem.   
\- Czyżby? - Ostrze zostało mocniej dociśnięte do skóry demona, nie spowodowało jeszcze nacięcia, ale nieprzyjemnie oddziaływało na świadomość Rena.  
\- Chociażby dzisiaj - tłumaczy powoli, jakby wcale nie wisiała nad nim groźba śmierci. - Zamiast ratować swoją karierę, wolałeś się mazać. Snoke zmieniłby zdanie, gdybyś tylko się sprzeciwił. Ma do ciebie słabość i ufa ci, może nawet za bardzo. Jakby tego było jeszcze mało nie masz pojęcia jakie będą moje kolejne kroki, ale wolałeś upić się w jakiejś spelunie i z chęcią dać się zabić. Ze swojej strony mógłbyś również zacząć współpracować.   
\- Wychodzi na to, że to wszystko moja wina - westchnął teatralnie Hux.   
Kylo nie wie na ile warto ryzykować, a na ile po prostu poddać się temu co planuje Armitage.   
\- Wszystko na to wskazuje.   
Sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego, że sztylet zostanie przekazany w jego ręce, a Hux usadowił się na jego kolanach.   
\- Zasługujesz na karę - mówi wprost do ucha Huxa, zsuwając materiał szlafroka z jego ramion.   
Z chęcią posuwa się dalej. Swoją wolną dłonią zsuwa materiał niżej, aby móc złapać na pośladki Huxa i lepiej posadzić go na swoich nogach. Przy okazji odkrywa dlaczego Hux tak długo zajmował łazienkę. Przesunął palcami po wilgotnym miejscu między nogami Armitage’a, wywołując u niego spragnione westchnienie.   
\- Więc mnie ukarz - mówi władczo Hux i Kylo nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić jakby to było mieć przed sobą Huxa, który o coś błaga. Uległego i niemal złamanego, ale dalej z tą jego wyniosłością. Cudowny widok.   
Przesunął ostrzem po gładkiej skórze pleców Huxa. Nacięcie nie było głębokie, ale na pewno odczuwalne, wie to, gdyż sam poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na swoich włosach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see... Umarłam, ale przeżyłam, potem znowu umarłam a teraz jestem gdzieś pomiędzy (zombie?), ale mam ze sobą rozdział, więc nie jest tragicznie :D

Hux cierpliwie znosił każdą, nawet najmniejszą torturę jaką stosował na nim Kylo. Nie wyraził ani jednego słowa sprzeciwu, najwyraźniej wziął sobie swoją karę do serca, albo też myślał o tym, jak przy kolejnym spotkaniu odegra się na demonie. Ten scenariusz wydawał się być dla Kylo bardziej prawdopodobny, gdyż ciężko mu było uwierzyć w autentyczną karność Armitage’a.  
Śmiertelnik wzdychał raz po raz, kiedy palce demona zagłębiały się w jego wnętrzu. Był lekko podniecony, a na jego twarzy malował się rumieniec oraz kiepsko skrywane zdenerwowanie. Jego brwi były ściągnięte, czoło zmarszczone a oczy zaciśnięte jak przy wielkim wysiłku. Kylo nie mógł już dłużej trzymać go w niepewności. Płynnym szybkim ruchem przeciął związany pasek szlafroka, po czym zsunął go na ziemię. Miał dzięki temu przed sobą obraz nagiego Huxa z bezwstydnym wyrazem twarzy, który był jak dotąd tak uległy, że nie wyobrażał sobie tego nawet w snach.   
\- Hux, powiedz kiedy posunę się za daleko - wyszeptał do ucha śmiertelnika.   
Armitage nie odpowiedział jak gdyby za bardzo skupiony na tym co dzieje się z dolnymi partiami ciała. Demon ukąsił boleśnie jego szyję, chcąc w ten sposób wymusić odpowiedź.   
\- Dam ci znać - wydyszał w końcu odpowiedź Hux, jednocześnie eksponując wrażliwą skórę szyi na ataki demona.   
Nie szukał już więcej słów aprobaty, wziął się do działania. Na ile tylko mógł starał się kontrolować, ale kiedy założył prezerwatywę i jego penis został nakierowany na wejście Huxa, całkowicie się zatracił. Po tym jak gwałtownie wsunął się w Huxa, nie był pewny czy nie zrobił mu krzywdy, ale Hux nie pisnął ani słowa. Poczuł na swojej klatce piersiowej dłonie, które z początku po prostu przytrzymywały go w miejscu, ale po jakimś czasie podciągnęły jego koszulkę do góry i zaczęły błądzić po nagim torsie. Ich usta spotykają się w krótkim pocałunku, który zostaje przerwany nagle przez Huxa, kiedy Ren przyłożył do jego pleców zimny metal. Hux rozpoczął powolne ruchy bioder, podczas gdy Kylo na zmianę igrał z nim pieszcząc jego sterczącego penisa jedną dłonią, a drugą tnąc anielskim ostrzem jego plecy. Kylo mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać jak będzie wyglądać jego dzieło na plecach Huxa. Czuł wzrastające podniecenie na myśl, że Armitage, będzie miał na sobie ślady jego obecności, niczym podpis na skórze.   
Władcza natura Huxa wyszła na wierzch stosunkowo szybko, kiedy pchnął Kylo na plecy, tak by położył się na łóżku z głową na poduszkach, a sam dosiadł go w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Mimo utraty części kontroli Kylo nie mógł narzekać, widok z tego miejsca miał przedni, a dodatkowo Hux odwalał całą robotę pieprząc go w miarowym tempie. Jednakże po jakimś czasie zauważył, że oczy Huxa były wyjątkowo szkliste, a w ich kącikach czają się łzy. Czara goryczy się przelała, kiedy jedna z nich spłynęła po jego policzku.  
Kylo drastycznie zmienił ich pozycję. Od tego momentu to Hux leżał na dole na plecach, a Kylo oparty na ramionach zwisał nad nim. Sam demon nie wiedział jak mógł nie zauważyć jak spazmatycznie oddycha Hux, jakby walczył o każdy oddech. Zdaje się być wycieńczony, ale obejmuje Kylo ramionami i przyciąga do pocałunku, który w innych okolicznościach mógłby być uważany nawet za czuły. Nie przestali się całować, kiedy Ren zaczyną ostro pieprzyć Huxa. Oboje zbliżają się do końca. Hux, jako gentleman, nie doszedł pierwszy tylko czeka na demona. Kylo był padnięty, więc położył się na łóżku obok Huxa. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego śmiertelnik odwrócił się do niego plecami, ale wykorzystał to by obserwować obraz, który stworzył wraz z nim. Wygląda jak abstrakcyjne dzieło znanego malarza. Na białym tle widnieją smugi, plamy i całe mnóstwo pionowych linii, w barwie monochromatycznej czerwieni , tworzących krwawą kompozycję. Przesunął opuszkami palców po lekko spuchniętych krawędziach ran, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed uważniejszym sprawdzeniem. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że jego język sunął wzdłuż skaleczeń, w górę aż na szyję Huxa. Jak się okazało był obserwowany znad ramienia, ale wcale go to nie speszyło. Szturchnął nosem policzek Armiego chcąc go jakoś skłonić do odwrócenia się w jego stronę. Hux, zdaje się, doskonale zrozumiał jego myśli i tak postępił.   
Tym razem nie było już wątpliwości, że to tylko przypadkowe spotkanie ust. Kylo układa swoją dłoń na policzku Huxa i całuje; najpierw jego górną wargę, potem dolną, aby nareszcie ulec chwili i dostać się do jego lekko rozchylonych ust. Ma przy tym przedziwne wrażenie, że tak być powinno, i że robi coś właściwego, ale oczywiście wie, że nie powinien wchodzić w tak bliskie kontakty z kontrahentem, bo kończy się to zazwyczaj anielskim ostrzem pod żebrami. Jednakże nie może nic na to poradzić, choć raczej chodzi o to, że nie chce nic z tym robić.   
\- Musisz na siebie bardziej uważać - tłumaczy niczym dziecku Huxowi.   
W zamian za swoją troskę, otrzymuje niespodziewany uścisk. Nie może już odmówić, kiedy zostaje przyciśnięty do piersi Huxa. A może raczej nie chce?

 

Hux ostentacyjnie postanowił się spóźnić, a żeby jeszcze bardziej wyrazić swój bunt postanowił się nie golić. Zauważył, że z zarostem wygląda bardziej dorośle, może przez to ludzie będą go traktować bardziej poważnie, nawet jeśli wyląduje na jakimś śmiesznym stanowisku.   
Snoke przesłał mu tylko adres pod jaki ma się zgłosić swojego pierwszego dnia. Nie raczył go poinformować na jakim stanowisku będzie pracował, ani nawet do kogo ma się zgłosić. Na własną rękę zrobił research. Co by to nie było, wolał być przygotowany na to co miało go spotkać. Jak się okazało budynek, w którym mieściła się firma Starkiller był trochę mniej okazały niż ukazywały to zdjęcia na stronie internetowej, jednakże w dalszym ciągu robił wrażenie. Od przeszklonych ścian odbijały się promienie słońca, oślepiając przy tym patrzącego w tamtą stronę Huxa. Nad głównym wejściem był przymocowany slogan z nazwą firmy podkreślony czerwonym oświetleniem od spodu. Oczywiście Armitage miał całe mnóstwo wątpliwości, ale nie chciał być tchórzem i uciekać z podkulonym ogonem przed postawionym przed nim zadaniem.   
Zaraz przy wejściu do głównego holu został zlustrowany bacznym spojrzeniem dwóch ochroniarzy, którzy nie patrzyli na niego zbyt przychylnie, ale żaden z nich się do niego nie doczepił. Starał się przejść do recepcji, rozglądając się jednocześnie, tak aby nie było widać, że to robi. Grał osobę pewną siebie, taką, która głęboko gdzieś ma zdanie innych i stanowisko na jakim osadził go Snoke. Po prawdzie chciał się czuć właśnie tak, ale był zbyt zaniepokojony, aby móc chłodno ocenić sytuację. Zatrzymał się przed wysokim biurkiem recepcjonistki i poczekał moment, aż uwaga siedzącej za nim kobiety spocznie na nim.  
\- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała wyuczonym, ale miłym tonem.   
Mógł przysiąc, że była stażystką, bo nikt pracujący dłużej na takim stanowisku nie przywitały go w poniedziałek rano tak delikatnym uśmiechem.   
\- Witam. Jestem Amitage Hux, zostałem przydzielony przez pana Snoke’a na nowe stanowisko.   
\- Ach tak! - mówi radośnie. - Dostałam notkę, że mam pana skierować do biur na górze, tam pani Phasma przekaże panu dalsze instrukcje.   
\- Pan Snoke nie zjawi się aby porozmawiać ze mną osobiście? - dopytuje stażystki.  
\- Niestety musiał pilnie wyjechać z powodów zdrowotnych. Jeśli chce pan udać się do biura proszę iść do końca korytarza - wskazała mu dłonią kierunek. - a później pojechać windą na 71 piętro. Jeśli nie czuje się pan zbyt pewnie jeden z naszych ochroniarzy może pana oprowadzić...  
Armitage nie daje jej ciągnąć dalej tego wywodu, ma dość jej trajkotania. Oprócz tego jest zły na Snoke’a za to, że nie przyszedł chociaż pierwszego dnia, aby wyjaśnić mu o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.   
\- Nie trzeba. Dziękuję i życzę miłego dnia - żegna się krótko, młoda kobieta odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy i lekkim rumieńcem.   
Tak jak mówiła windy były na końcu korytarza. Wsiadł do jednej z nich, przez moment był przytłoczony ilością przycisków, ale nie było to nic z czym by sobie nie poradził. Podczas nadzwyczaj nudnej drogi na swoje piętro, zastanawiał się nad tym, że firma wydawała się być zadziwiająco pusta jak na poranne godziny szczytu. Nie spotkał żadnego innego pracownika oprócz dwójki ochroniarzy i kobiety na dole. Z niecierpliwością spoglądał na zmieniające się liczby nad wyjściem windy. Około 55 piętra poprawił marynarkę, po 60 krawat, a gdy było blisko 70 zastanawiał się, czy nie zjechać z powrotem na dół i nie wrócić do domu.

Po raz pierwszy od kiedy zaczął współpracę z Kylo Renem mógł powiedzieć, że był zadowolony.  
Zadziwiające było to jak w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni udało mu się wyrobić z Phasmą zaskakująco dobrze działającą rutynę. Kobieta wyższa od niego prawie o głowę z początku sprawiała wrażenie oschłej a wręcz wrogo nastawionej, ale z czasem zaczęło się budować między nimi coś na kształt przyjaźni opartej na dużych ilościach kawy, które do południa dostarczał Hux, natomiast po południu zajmowała się tym Phasma. Stworzyli układ niemal idealny.   
Phasma zawsze przychodziła wcześniej od niego, aby położyć na jego biurku zbiór papierzysk, którymi miał zająć się z samego rana. Czytanie, dzwonienie, podpisywanie i generalnie sprawowanie pieczęci nad całą firmą sprawiało mu ogromną satysfakcję. Trochę mniej lubił spotkania zarządu firmy i te, które odbywały się z klientami, ale udało mu się już podpisać parę korzystnych kontraktów, więc Snoke powinien być zadowolony z tego, w jakim kierunku zmierza jego firma.   
Gdyby nie Phasma pierwszego dnia nigdy nie dowiedziałby się czym właściwie zajmuje się firma. Snoke nie rozmawiał z nim od pamiętnego dnia, kiedy kazał mu się przenieść. Nawet nie dzwonił do niego bezpośrednio, tylko przez Phasmę, która okazała się być jego sekretarką, a on sam został dyrektorem firmy zajmującej się technologiami zbrojeniowymi. Miał duży gabinet na 71 piętrze z widokiem na park i panoramę miasta i w zasadzie czuł się w pełni usatysfakcjonowany.   
Wszystko potoczyłoby się swoim stałym rytmem gdyby nie jeden wypadek, który nastąpił pewnego piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy po skończonej pracy coś podkusiło go, żeby pójść do baru i uczcić udany tydzień. Na jego nieszczęście, jego “przyjaciele”, z którymi ostatnio rozprawił się Kylo, również tam byli. Nie pomógł ani odwrót taktyczny, potocznie zwany ucieczką, ani nawet przeprosiny. W wyniku tego spotkania pozbył się zawartości swojego portfela oraz odrobiny godności, w zamian za to dostał cudowne limo pod okiem, które miało nie zejść przez następny tydzień. Było jeszcze trochę innych skaleczeń, zadrapań i siniaków, starał się jednak nimi zbytnio nie przejmować, gdyż nie powinny być widoczne spod garnituru.   
Wiele by dał, by bez problemu móc się podnieść z podłogi, ale wydawało mu się to tym trudniejsze im bardziej próbował. Ostatecznie zdecydował się dać sobie chwilę na zebranie sił. W tym momencie przydałby mu się Kylo, który przeniósłby go pod sam dom. Z drugiej jednak strony to przez niego znalazł się właśnie w tej sytuacji, bo jak sądził, stało się to w ramach zemsty. Wolał nie oglądać w tym momencie demona, gdyż mimo stanu, w którym się znajdował zrobiłby mu krzywdę.   
Resztkami sił pozbierał się, żeby złapać jakąś taksówkę. Miał szczęście bo akurat jedna z nich stała niedaleko baru. Od razu kazał zawieźć się pod dom. Po drodze zmienił zdanie i poprosił, aby kierowca zatrzymał się przy sklepie monopolowym i kupił mu jakąkolwiek whisky. Starszy mężczyzna zapewne już i tak uważał, że jest pijany w sztok, bo słaniał się na nogach jakby faktycznie był. Dostał najtańszą butelkę jaka była w sprzedaży a mężczyzna poinformował go, że sobie za to doliczy. Nie wybrzydzał specjalnie, pomimo tego, że alkohol smakował jak płyn, którym płucze się beczki po whisky. Nim dotarli pod dom butelka była pusta, i nie miał siły, by samemu wdrapać się na górę, więc ponownie poprosił o pomoc swojego kierowcę. Mężczyzna był już na skraju wytrzymałości.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż będzie miał pan czym zapłacić - narzekał, kiedy jechali windą do góry.   
\- Można płacić kartą? - pyta Hux.  
Facet przez chwilę wygląda jakby miał dostać zawału.  
\- Żartuję… Mam pieniądze w mieszkaniu.   
\- Z takim poczuciem humoru, nie dziwię się, że wygląda pan jak wygląda - komentuje kierowca.   
Armitage jest zmęczony jego ględzeniem, więc nie odzywa się już w ogóle. Daje się doprowadzić pod wskazany numer mieszkania, tuż za jego progiem wyciąga stosik banknotów z najwyższej szuflady komody i na oczach kierowcy zaczyna przeliczać. Matematyka nie szła mu najlepiej w tym momencie, więc oddał cały, nieprzeliczony plik kierowcy i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi.   
Doznał namiastki szczęścia, kiedy udało mu się dostać do łóżka. Niespecjalnie miał siłę się rozbierać, toteż w większości został w tym czym przyszedł. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo był zmęczony, jego myśli nie dały mu zasnąć. Ciągle krążyły wokół Kylo. Zastanawiał się dlaczego się nie zjawił, kiedy wyraźnie potrzebował jego pomocy. Nie miał w zwyczaju stawiać się na żądanie Huxa, ale kiedy trzeba było interweniować po prostu to robił.   
Demon od siedmiu boleści, pomyślał sobie Armitage.   
Przekręcił się na plecy i kiedy tak leżał i wpatrywał się w sufit, dopadła go ponura myśl, że to już koniec. To takie oczywiste, ale nie dostrzegł tego z początku. Właśnie tak ma się to skończyć. Podpisał pakt z diabłem i Kylo, pomimo tego, że kilkukrotnie ratował mu tyłek nie miał już obowiązku tego robić. Został dyrektorem Starkiller i tym sposobem, Ren wypełnił swoją część układu. Teraz przyszła kolej na niego. Miał oddać swoją, duszę a co za tym idzie życie, żeby transakcja była kompletna. Kylo już nie miał po co go ratować, a wręcz przeciwnie na rękę byłoby mu gdyby Hux zgininał jak najrychlej. 

W poniedziałkowy poranek po swoim codziennym porannym rytuale, Hux odłożył pusty kubek po kawie do zmywarki, wziął kluczyki i udał się na podziemny parking gdzie stał jego samochód. Każda minuta jego porannego obrządku była wyliczona tak, żeby po drodze do pracy zahaczyć jeszcze o kawiarnię i bezproblemowo zdążyć na czas. Dopiero, kiedy usiadł w samochodzie i spojrzał w lusterko, zauważył czego ważnego zapomniał zabrać z mieszkania. Tym oto sposobem posypał się cały jego dzień.   
Wrócił po okulary przeciwsłoneczne, żeby chociaż zakryć siniaka pod okiem. Kiedy już wyjechał nie zdążył przed wzmożonym ruchem na ulicach i stał w korku przez prawie pół godziny. W kawiarni musiał stać w kolejce i jakby tego było mało kobieta przy kasie dziwnie na niego patrzyła. Ostatecznie stał tam w ciemnych szkłach i garniturze, musiał wyglądać jak gość z “Facetów w czerni”, a na dworze nawet nie świeciło słońce, nawet w prognozie nie zapowiedziano deszcz. Gdy udało mu się dotrzeć do biura, musiał mijać swoich pracowników, witających go z serdecznymi uśmiechami, bo w końcu był ich szefem. Wszystko działało mu na nerwy. Miał nadzieję, że bezproblemowo uda mu się chociaż zamknąć w swoim biurze i jakoś przetrwać do popołudnia, ale Phasma postanowiła wkroczyć do akcji.   
Z początku starał się ją ignorować, zostawił jej przecież poranną porcję kofeiny na biurku, ale kobieta najwidoczniej nie miała ochoty ruszyć się z miejsca. Stała przy drzwiach z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i poważną miną. Zapowiadała się ciężka rozmowa, więc przygotował dla siebie specjalną kawę z procentami, żeby jakoś ją znieść.   
\- Masz zamiar się wytłumaczyć? - zapytała kobieta.   
\- A mam z czego? A nawet jeśli, nie sądzę, żebyś chciała tego słuchać.   
\- Jesteś beznadziejny, Hux - skomentowała jego postawę kobieta. - Jest poniedziałek rano a ty wyglądasz jakbyś pił cały weekend i dodatkowo to, że jesteś w pracy niespecjalnie cię powstrzymuje przed robieniem tego nadal..   
Hux zmrużył oczy, ale wsłuchał się w irytujący głos Phasmy, który brzmiał niepokojąco podobnie do głosu rozsądku w jego głowie, którego ostatnio nie słuchał za często. Odwrócił się plecami do Phasmy, mając nadzieję, że ta dziecinna zagrywka ją zniechęci.   
\- Nie chciałam się wtrącać w twoje życie, ale nie mogę patrzeć na to, co ze sobą robisz, Hux. Nie możesz tak żyć. Czasem mam wrażenie, że sam jeden chcesz ciągnąć tę firmę do góry.   
\- Phasma, to jest mój obowiązek. Jestem dyrektorem, Snoke z jakiegoś powodu wybrał mnie na to stanowisko.   
\- Nie widzisz tego? Tak samo mnie, ciebie jak i całą tą firmę ma głęboko gdzieś, póki ma pieniądze i wszystko kręci się wokół niego! Wykorzystuje twoją ambicję, żebyś tyrał jak wół i widzisz jak to się kończy.  
Nie miał już siły, żeby się kłócić. Upił potężny łyk swojej kawy i ściągnął okulary, położył je na biurku i spojrzał prosto w oczy Phasmy.   
\- Lepiej odwołam twoje dzisiejsze spotkania. Zjemy obiad i porozmawiamy na spokojnie. Mogę ci polecić psychologa, żebyś z nim porozmawiał o swoich problemach - powiedziała spokojnie kobieta, ale i tak zadziałało to na Armitage’a jak płachta na byka.  
\- Nie mam żadnych problemów i nie dam sobie wmówić, że coś mi jest. Jak dotąd świetnie sobie radziłem i teraz też tak będzie. Nie potrzebuję pomocy ani twojej ani tym bardziej lekarza.. - mówił z początku gniewnie, ale gdy skończył, doszedł do wniosku, że Phasma może faktycznie mieć rację. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić - dodał od razu z wyraźną skruchą.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Może to zabrzmi banalnie, ale trochę cię polubiłam, bo nie jesteś najgorszym szefem na jakiego mogłam trafić - przyznała lekko speszona nagłą zmianą zachowania Huxa. - Mam nadzieję, że obiad nadal jest aktualny.  
\- Tak, ja stawiam. 

Phasma zdecydowała, że nigdzie nie wyjdą póki na twarzy Huxa nadal znajduje się paskudny siniak. Kiedy ona zajmowała się zakrywaniem go jakimiś damskimi kosmetykami on przemyślał jeszcze raz ich poranną kłótnię. Dochodził do coraz gorszych wniosków. Stał się rozchwiany, nie pilnował się przy ludziach. Gdzieś zgubił swoje chłodne wyrachowanie, na miejscu którego zaczęły pojawiać się wątpliwości. Co gorsza nadal po głowie chodził mu Ren i ich pakt. Mógł zginąć dosłownie każdego dnia, chyba nikt by się tym nie przejął. Może Phasma złożyłaby z grzeczności kwiaty na jego grobie. Nie miał na kogo liczyć i sam doprowadził się do tego stanu stawiając karierę na pierwszym miejscu. 

Jedli we dwoje smaczny obiad we włoskiej restauracji. Armitage nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio był w takim miejscu. W ostatnim czasie miał w zwyczaju rozbijać się po barach i jeść żarcie na wynos, obiad z Phasmą był miłą odmianą.   
Zastanawiał się, czy poruszyć w rozmowie temat całego paktu z diabłem. Już samo myślenie o tym miało nutkę irracjonalności i jeśli kobieta w tamtym momencie nie uważałaby go za szaleńca to gdyby wspomniał o demonie na pewno zmieniłaby zdanie.   
\- Jesteś wierząca? - zapytał w przypływie odwagi Hux.   
\- Nie, ale moi rodzice są katolikami. W młodości dużo czasu spędziłam w kościele. A ty jesteś wierzący?  
\- Cóż… Też niespecjalnie, ale chyba przechodzę kryzys racjonalizmu. Sam nie wiem jak to nazwać… Może lepiej zmieńmy temat - zaproponował szybko, bo jednak stchórzył.  
\- Widzę, że to jest wyraźnie to, co cię gryzie. Możemy o tym porozmawiać, jestem otwarta, ale nie będę nalegać jeśli nie chcesz mówić.  
Hux był jej wdzięczny za taką postawę, bo możliwe, że gdyby Phasma naciskała nie podjąłby tematu.   
\- To głupie, ale mam czasem takie wrażenie, że coś na mnie oddziałuje. Bardzo mocno skłania do robienia różnych rzeczy, a nawet kieruje moim życiem.  
\- Masz na myśli jakąś boską moc, opatrzność?  
\- Raczej wręcz przeciwnie - uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem. - Czasem ta moc przybiera bardzo materialną postać - powiedział ciszej.  
\- Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz, Hux… - Phasma wyglądała na lekko zaniepokojoną.  
\- Czasem rozmawiam z pewnym mężczyzną, wpada od czasu do czasu. Strasznie mąci mi w życiu, ale mam wrażenie, że też trochę pomógł, ale sam już nie wiem. Oczywiście nie robi tego za darmo…   
Hux mówił szybko, prawie sam gubił się w swoich słowach. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy poczuł dłoń Phasmy na swojej własnej. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego opowiedział jej o tym wszystkim i dlaczego ona nadal go słuchała. Przecież musiał brzmieć jakby gadał od rzeczy.   
\- Hux, nie chcę cię straszyć i naprawdę chcę wierzyć w to co mówisz, ale czy jesteś pewny, że ten mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiasz… Czy jesteś pewny, że on jest prawdziwy?  
Oddech uwiązł w płucach Huxa. Jak Kylo Ren, najgorszy demon na jakiego mógł trafić, może być wytworem jego wyobraźni? Phasma miała go za szaleńca. Niepotrzebnie jej o tym powiedział, teraz musiał potraktować całą rozmowę jak nieporozumienie, jak coś błahego. Ludzie nie mogli go postrzegać jako kogoś chorego, gorszego. Zasługiwał na szacunek, stanowisko i na pewno nie był szalony.   
Wyszedł bez pożegnania.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie spodziewaliście się pewnie, że jeszcze mnie tu zastaniecie! Like a Spanish Inquisiton- unexpected.  
> Dooobra mamy to już! Bez korekty, bez przygotowania, ale koniec zwłoki!  
> Update:  
> Oki doki korekta już jest :D

To nie tak, że nie wiedział z jakiego powodu jego stosunki z Phasmą się pogorszyły. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jego wina i to on powinien wykonać pierwszy krok. Phasma nie wydawała się mieć mu za złe tego, co się stało, jednak na przekór wszystkiemu postanowił pozostawić ich relacje na czysto zawodowej płaszczyźnie. W końcu nie pracował w tej firmie po to, żeby szukać nowych znajomych, czy jakkolwiek spoufalać się ze współpracownikami. Miał kierować interesami pana Snoke’a i miał zamiar zrobić to najlepiej jak tylko potrafił.   
Niemniej jednak coś dziwnego działo się z nim i jego umysłem. Sam nie mógł już dłużej temu zaprzeczać. Czuł, że myśli schodzą na ścieżki, po których błądzić nie powinny, cały czas krążyły spędzając mu sen z powiek. Kylo wydawał się być tak realny… Nie! On przecież był realny. Hux dobrze wiedział, że był, bo sam zbadał prawie każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego ciała i robił z nim rzeczy, do których nie przyznałby się nawet pod groźbą śmierci. Było to tak bezwstydne i niemoralne, że sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że na ustach Huxa pojawiał się niekontrolowany uśmiech. Lecz dalej, mimo tylu dowodów na istnienie demona, ziarno wątpliwości w jego umyśle zostało zasiane i zaczynało kiełkować.   
Pewnej nocy był już na tyle wyczerpany rozmyślaniami, że postanowił znaleźć jedyny realny dowód na obecność Kylo w jego mieszkaniu. Zerwał się z łóżka i czym prędzej zaczął przeszukiwać szafkę nocną stojącą obok łóżka. Zamarł w miejscu, gdy nie znalazł sztyletu, zawiniętego w swoją starą koszulkę. W pierwszym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy po prostu nie przełożył go w inne miejsce. Przeszukał więc całą sypialnię. W furii wyrzucił wszystko z szafek, zdarł materac z łóżka, a później przetrzepał całą garderobę. Był bliski ataku paniki, kiedy usiadł na podłodze pod ścianą i zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, gdzie mógłby jeszcze poszukać. Nie chciał demolować dalszej części mieszkania, ale jeśli sztyletu nie było tam gdzie był pewny, że go odłożył, to najwyraźniej będzie do tego zmuszony. Zanim rozpoczął dalsze poszukiwania, wpadł na pomysł, że ktoś mógł go po prostu okraść. Cóż, tak proste rozwiązanie wiele by tłumaczyło, ostatecznie sztylet wygląda na drogą i dość unikatową rzecz, a przynajmniej Hux nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ani nie słyszał o niczym podobnym. Nie zwlekając ani chwili, w szlafroku, pobiegł na dół do ochroniarza, żeby sprawdzić, czy potencjalny złodziej nie został nagrany przez kamery monitoringu zainstalowane w budynku. Nie udało mu się przekonać mężczyzny, żeby przekazał mu wszystkie nagrania z całego tygodnia, ten jednak powiedział, że na pewno to sprawdzi. Wyglądał przy tym dość niechętnie, ale nie odważyłby sprzeciwić się Huxowi. Zapewne potrzebował jeszcze swojej pracy.   
Po takiej porcji stresu i adrenaliny nie mógł już zasnąć do rana. Kylo mógłby się pojawić, żeby uspokoić jego skołatane nerwy, ale był jak kot- chodził własnymi ścieżkami i ingerował w jego poukładane życie jak chciał i kiedy chciał. Hux nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby, jak kot, postanowił przyjść i się połasić. 

Irytujący stał się fakt, że gonitwa myśli, którą ostatnio przeżywał co noc przeniosła się również do pracy. Jak dotąd tylko tam zaznawał spokoju, ale i to się zmieniło. Jedynym, choć nie najlepszym lekarstwem, okazał się być alkohol, który troszeczkę przytępiał jego zmysły na tyle, że był w stanie skupić się tylko na jednej rzeczy. Akurat w tamtym momencie było to czytanie dokumentów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że picie w pracy, nie jest dobrym pomysłem, a jazda samochodem pod wpływem jeszcze gorszym, ale nie potrafił się przejąć. Nie uważał, że picie to jego największy problem przecież nie upijał się codziennie do nieprzytomności, tylko czasem przesadził gdy się zapomniał. Zdarzało się to kilka razy w tygodniu, ale dalej nie sądził, że to jego największe zmartwienie. Znacznie bardziej realne zdawało się być widmo szaleństwa, o które posądziła go Phasma, a które zdawało się ciągnąć za nim na każdym kroku.   
Nagle spadła na niego myśl, niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy widywał się z Kylo. Szczególnie przypomniał sobie nawet noc, kiedy się poznali. Za każdym razem, kiedy go spotkał był w jakimś stopniu, choćby niewielkim, pod wpływem alkoholu. Po kolei zaczął układać sobie wszystko w logiczną dla siebie całość. Phasma mogła mieć cholerną rację. Wyszło na to, że postradał rozum i gadał z gościem, którego sobie wymyślił. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nagle zaczęło go to bawić. Prawie się roześmiał, ale zakrył usta dłonią aby tego nie zrobić. Kompletnie postradał zmysły. Postanowił zwolnić się wcześniej z pracy, choć nie miał planów co mógłby zrobić ze sobą i swoim odkryciem.   
Krążył po mieście bez celu z teczką w dłoni. Mnogość ludzi na ulicach była przytłaczająca, ale w pewien sposób również koiła skołatane nerwy Huxa. Dawała poczucie anonimowości. Przez chwilę poczuł, że gdzieś przynależy, jest jedną z wielu plam w tym szarym tłumie i z łatwością może się upodobnić do kogoś innego. Nie było nic trudnego w naśladowaniu dziesiątków innych ludzi, którzy spieszyli się każdy w swoim kierunku. Znacznie trudniej było nie zwariować i nie dać się ponieść emocjom, czego programowym przykładem stał się Armitage.   
Natchnęła go pewna myśli i po parogodzinnej wędrówce zdecydował się wrócić do firmy. Kobieta w holu przywitała go ponownie miłym, ale nieco zdziwionym uśmiechem. Zapytała czy czegoś zapomniał a Hux, kiedy odchodził udał, że nie dosłyszał pytania. Kiedy wjechał windą na swoje piętro, minął biurko Phasmy również bez słowa i skierował się od razu do swojego gabinetu.   
W biurku znalazł butelkę whisky, którą chciał wziąć ze sobą. Przez swoją nieuwagę, kiedy stawiał ją na blacie, przypadkowo potrącił ją łokciem, co poskutkowało wylaniem się niewielkiej ilości cieczy na biurko Huxa i zalaniem kalendarza znajdującego się na nim. Z początku próbował jeszcze jako tako ratować poszczególne kartki, na których było coś napisane, ale ostatecznie tylko zirytował się nieudolnością swoich starań. Od kiedy stał się tak niezdarny? Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w chaos powstały na biurku. Spojrzał na pogniecione kartki w swoich dłoniach, po czym gniewnie cisnął je na mebel, chcąc wyładować jakoś swój gniew powstały w wyniku tak banalnej sytuacji. Pogorszył tylko sprawę zrzucając na ziemię przybornik z długopisami i parę innych biurowych gadżetów. Jego zirytowanie osiągnęło apogeum, co poskutkowało szybkim pochwyceniem butelki i natychmiastowym oddaleniem z miejsca zbrodni. Stojąc jeszcze w drzwiach przez chwilę miał wyrzuty, że zostawił po sobie taki bałagan, ostatecznie machnął na to ręką i z powrotem poszedł w stronę windy. Cały czas czuł na sobie czujny wzrok Phasmy, która nie do końca wiedziała co się dzieje. Tabliczka wyświetlająca numerki windy wcale nie pomogła jej w zrozumieniu sytuacji. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego jej szef mógł udać się na najwyższe piętro budynku z butelką whisky.   
Gdzieś w głębi duszy Hux liczył na to, że wjedzie windą na dach i w iście hollywoodzkim stylu drzwi windy się otworzą, a jego oczom ukaże się cudowny zachód słońca, barwiący niebo na odcienie oranżu i fioletu. Wielokrotnie przekonał się, że życie to nie film, a tym razem tylko utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. Okazało się, że winda nie wjeżdża na sam dach. Musiał przejść jeszcze ze trzy piętra na piechotę od czego dostał zadyszki. Mało tego - drzwi prowadzące na dach miały na sobie kłódkę, do której oczywiście klucza nie posiadał. Postawił pod drzwiami swoją butelkę i zszedł parę pięter niżej, gdyż wydawało mu się, że widział na ścianie gaśnicę. Tłuczenie gaśnicą po kłódce było mało efektywne, ale ostatecznie drzwi zostały otwarte, kłódka pozostała cała, natomiast zawiasy na których się trzymała, były w kawałkach. Armitage zdarł sobie przy tym skórę z kłykci, ale doszedł za daleko żeby się cofnąć. Jak na złość było ledwo po piętnastej, a słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie jak na tę porę roku. Może nawet dostrzegłby jakieś plusy tej sytuacji, gdyby nie porywisty wiatr, który najwyraźniej obrał sobie za cel zepchnięcie go z dachu. Usiadł przy wyważonych drzwiach i zdecydował się poczekać tam aż do zachodu, bo po prostu miał ochotę go obejrzeć.   
Usiadł w cieniu, który dawał komin wentylacyjny. Słońce miał jak na razie za plecami, dawało mu cień, ale kiedy wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, słońce ogrzewało jego stopy. Pozostało mu czekać; postanowił umilić sobie ten czas popijaniem whisky. Na swoje nieszczęście nie mógł się skupić na tej czynności, bo w jego myślach ciągle pojawiał się Kylo. Wyobrażał sobie jakby to było gdyby był tu teraz z nim. Może potrafiliby ze sobą porozmawiać jak ludzie, a może pieprzyliby się ze sobą jak zwierzęta, pomimo tego, że było to miejsce publiczne. Było tu pusto, zapewne nikt by ich nie zauważył. Szybki numerek na pewno poprawiłby jego melancholijny nastrój. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że przecież oszalał i Kylo był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Cóż, miał bardzo seksowną wyobraźnię; było to w pewien sposób pocieszające, ale nie pomniejszało w żaden sposób jego obłędu. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, sam do siebie wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk z butelki.   
Kiedy był gdzieś w połowie butelki usłyszał szuranie butów gdzieś za sobą. Wychylił się zza ściany, żeby zobaczyć kogo tu licho przyniosło. Zobaczył Phasmę szczelnie okrywającą się swoją garsonką, która gdy tylko zauważyła jego ruda czuprynę, podążyła w jego kierunku.   
Ani chwili wytchnienia, stwierdził zawiedziony Hux, gdyż w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Ren postanowił się zjawić. Miał w zwyczaju wybierać najbardziej beznadziejne momenty w życiu Armitage’a.   
\- Szefie, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, wyraźnie zmartwiona.   
\- Tak, potrzebowałem pomyśleć - skłamał gładko.   
Phasma nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo. Chłodny wiatr targał jej włosy, próbowała szczelniej okryć się garsonką, ale to na nic, zaraz zaczęłą drżeć z zimna, które przenikało ją do szpiku kości, a na które Hux nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi. Znieczulenie wywołane alkoholem było cudowne.   
\- Niech pan nie siedzi tutaj za długo - poprosiła łagodnym tonem.   
\- Jeszcze chwila i wracam - skłamał ponownie, bez wyrzutu.   
Kobiety nie uspokoiło to ani trochę, ale nie mogła mu po prostu kazać zejść z dachu. Mogłaby wezwać ochronę, ale robienie komuś problemów nie było w jej stylu. Poza tym usilnie chciała wierzyć w resztki zdrowego rozsądku Huxa. Ostatecznie skinęła mu głową i udała się do wnętrza budynku. 

Niedługo po niej odwiedził go kolejny gość.   
\- Nie miałeś gdzie zanieść swojej pijackiej dupy? - pyta oburzonym głosem Kylo.   
Hux nawet nie dziwi się, że nie ma pojęcia skąd on się tutaj właściwie wziął. Po prostu odwrócił głowę a Ren stał w miejscu rozglądając się po dachu.   
\- Podziwiam panoramę miasta - poinformował go śmiertelnik, znów sięgając po butelkę.   
Kylo podszedł do niego i wyciągnął mu ją z dłoni po czym usiadł po jego prawej stronie, sam upił łyk, skrzywił się i odstawił butelkę poza zasięg rąk Armiego.   
\- Oboje wiemy, że tak naprawdę nie przyszedłeś tu po to, żeby oglądać miasto albo zachód słońca - mówi demon z rozżaleniem.   
\- Skoro oboje wiemy, że nie po to tu przyszedłem, to po co ta rozmowa. Chcesz mnie odwieść od mojej decyzji? Przecież jest ci to zupełnie nie na rękę.   
\- Nie jest mi to na rękę, ale nie zależy mi również na tym żebyś się zabił. Nie rozumiem dlaczego chcesz to zrobić, dostałeś to czego chciałeś, ciesz się tym…  
\- Wiesz Kylo, trawa zawsze wydaje się być bardziej zielona po drugiej stronie chodnika. To nie tak, że nie spełniłem swojego marzenia. Oczywiście na początku było cudownie, czułem się jakbym miał cały świat u swych stóp, ale cały czas mam w sobie ten niedosyt. Chcę czegoś więcej, ale sam nie wiem czego.   
\- Więc sięgnij po co tylko chcesz, ze mną u boku nic nie stoi ci na przeszkodzie - proponuje demon, jego dłoń wędruje do dłoni Armitage’a i zaciska się na niej.   
Po raz pierwszy spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy. Kylo wyglądał tak bezbronnie, prawie jakby nie przysłał go tutaj sam diabeł. Pociągnął Huxa za szyję w swoją stronę i oparł swoje czoło o jego. Składa na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, który Hux ledwie czuje, ale ma wrażenie, że jest o wiele bardziej znaczący niż wszystko co robili wspólnie do tej pory, a jednak Hux znajduje w sobie jakieś pokłady samozaparcia, żeby odsunąć się i nie dopuścić, żeby to zaszło dalej.   
\- Kylo, po co to wszystko? To musi się tak skończyć. Nie może być inaczej.   
Hux psuje całą atmosferę w jednej chwili.  
\- Mógłbym dużo o tobie powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie uważałem cię za tchórza; najwyraźniej się myliłem. Nagle straciłeś zapał do wszystkiego? Gdzie twoja ambicja i wielkie plany? Gdzie to się, do cholery, wszystko podziało?  
\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna pouczać mnie na ten temat. - Kylo patrzy na Huxa jakby nic nie rozumiał. - Myślisz, że nie wiem? To śmieszne, że uznali to za wypadek! Zrobiłeś to celowo. Celowo wjechałeś wtedy w to drzewo, bo co? Chciałeś udowodnić, że ci nie zależy, czy chciałeś ukarać swojego ojca za to, że się nie dogadujecie?   
\- Nic nie wiesz! Nie było cię przy tym i nie masz najmniejszego prawa wypowiadać się na ten temat - Kylo przyjął obronną postawę, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i z wyrzutem patrzył na Huxa.   
Armitage wstał na chwiejnych nogach, obszedł demona, sięgnął po swoją butelkę i oddalił się kawałek w stronę krawędzi dachu. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić.   
\- Posłuchaj, Hux - zaczyna ugodowo Kylo - może faktycznie, nie jestem najlepszym doradcą w tych sprawach. Kłóciliśmy się z ojcem bez przerwy, nie powinienem był wsiadać wtedy za kółko. To była najgorsza rzecz jaką mogłem zrobić. Chcę cię tylko ostrzec, żebyś nie popełnił tego samego błędu co ja.   
\- Byłoby dość romantycznie, gdybym również zabił się w aucie… - stwierdził zamyślony Hux, jakby w ogóle nie słuchał tego co mówił do niego Kylo. - Chociaż nie do końca jestem pewien, czy nie jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni; chyba nie powinienem się tobą sugerować…  
\- Hux - mówi bezsilnie, próbując zawrócić go z obranej ścieżki.  
Podchodzi do niego, łapie jego twarz w swoje dłonie i po prostu patrzy w oczy, które wydają się być puste już za życia. Chce powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerywa mu damski głos dochodzący gdzieś z boku.   
\- Kylo, odsuń się od niego - nakazuje dziewczyna w białej szacie.   
Armitage nie może oderwać od niej oczu. Wydaje się być delikatna, ale bije od niej taka siła, że nawet on ją wyczuwa. Jej białe szaty powiewają na wietrze, a w dłoni dzierży coś na kształt halabardy, która od razu skojarzyła się Huxowi ze sztyletem, który demon zostawił jakiś czas temu w jego mieszkaniu. Kylo wypuścił go z objęć.   
\- Miło, że się zjawiłaś, Rey, ale próbuję ogarnąć sytuację, podczas gdy ty postanowiłaś nadal się nie wtrącać.   
\- Już wystarczająco namieszałeś. Odsuń się od niego a najlepiej odejdź.   
\- Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą, póki się nie zjawiłaś, więc wyświadcz mi tę przysługę i zniknij stąd tak szybko jak się pojawiłaś - mówi cierpko demon, Hux jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiej niechęci w jego głosie.  
Dłoń Rey widocznie zaciska się na broni. Była gotowa do ataku, Ren również był wyraźnie spięty, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co zaraz się stanie. Wystąpił krok przed Huxa, odgradzając go od Rey, wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał ukryć go za swoimi plecami. Chwila pełna napięcia ciągnęła się nieskończenie długo, póki Rey nie wykonałą pierwszego kroku i nie natarła na Kylo, który nie wyglądał jakby miał przy sobie jakąkolwiek broń. Hux nie miał pojęcia skąd w jego ręce nagle pojawia się miecz, którego ostrze na tle zachodzącego słońca błyszczy czerwienią, ale nie były to odbite promienie słońca. Miał w sobie coś takiego... Wyglądał tak, jakby promieniował światłem od środka. Ostrza starły się ze sobą z metalicznym szczękiem. Najwyraźniej halabarda Rey również jakimś magicznym sposobem stała się mieczem, który mienił się chłodnym błękitem. Przez chwilę przyglądał się temu starciu, wymianie ciosów, zręcznym unikom. Kylo wydawał się przewyższać Rey swoimi zdolnościami. Parł na przód zmuszając dziewczynę do ciągłego cofania się w tył, obrony, a nie ataku.   
Kiedy udało mu się oderwać wzrok od walczącej pary odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w stronę słońca, które jeszcze przez moment go oślepiało, ale już po chwili mógł spokojnie patrzeć na niebo, które przybierało niemal fantastyczne kolory. W końcu przyszedł tu, żeby obejrzeć zachód słońca. Fiolet, gdzie niegdzie przechodzący w błękit mieszał się z oranżem, biało-szare obłoki spokojnie przesuwały się po niebie. Mniej więcej tak to sobie wyobrażał. Wdrapał się na murek przy krawędzi dachu, stanął na nim niepewnie. Nogi miał jak z waty. Dopadły go wątpliwości, kiedy tylko spojrzał na masę ludzi na dole, którzy z tej odległości wyglądali jak mrówki. Pracowite, ale w gruncie rzeczy nic nie warte robactwo. Powietrze w jego płucach na chwilę się tam zatrzymało, po czym roześmiał się cicho.   
\- Hux, kurwa, nie waż się skoczyć! - krzyczy głos gdzieś z tyłu za nim.   
Brzmi jak Kylo, ale Kylo może nie być prawdziwy, więc to może zdrowy rozsądek każe mu zawrócić? Ogląda się przez ramię. Kylo i Rey nadal walczyli zawzięcie, ale Kylo co chwila zerkał na niego, przez co tracił swoją pewną pozycję zwycięzcy. Hux westchnął głęboko jakby chcąc sobie dodać przez to odwagi. Upił łyk ze swojej butelki, po czym na próbę upuścił ją w dół. Przyglądał się jej uważnie jak leciała w dół, póki nie stracił jej z oczu. Dopiero kiedy rozbiła się o chodnik, cudem ocaleni przechodnie rozstąpili się wokoło tego miejsca.   
Kylo próbował jednocześnie skupić się na walce z Rey, która wydawała się być nią zaślepiona i nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie, i na Armitage’a, który wyczyniał cuda na krawędzi dachu. Chwiał się niebezpiecznie i pochylał w stronę przepaści. Musiał to zakończyć. Opuścił swoją broń, chcąc pobiec w stronę Huxa, co Rey natychmiast wykorzystała raniąc go paskudnie. Ostrze cudem nie rozplątało mu czaszki, ale zrobiło głębokie nacięcie od czoła, przez policzek, aż do żuchwy, następnie klinga opadła na jego ramię z łatwością tnąc ubranie i jego skórę. Krew zalała mu twarz, ale starał się biec w kierunku Huxa. Po drodze porzucił miecz, trzymając się za twarz, aby choć trochę zatamować krwawienie, wiedząc że minie chwila zanim w całej pełni odczuje ból zranienia. Chciał to wykorzystać i rzucił się na pomoc Huxowi. Musiał go uratować przed nim samym.   
Armitage wyprostował się stojąc chwiejnie połową stóp na krawędzi. Spojrzał przez ramię, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i po prostu pochylił się w przód. Kylo ledwo dopadł do krawędzi dachu, poczuł jak jego palce muskają nogawkę spodni Huxa.   
Pozostało mu już tylko patrzeć w dół.   
\- Rey, co myśmy zrobili? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psss... Epilog napisany czeka tylko na publikację :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni, ale nie najgorszy :D

Kylo przez długi czas nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co właściwie wyprawiał z Huxem. Miał być jak dziesiątki innych śmiertelników, z którymi zawiązywał pakty. Nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie stał się ważniejszy od całej reszty desperatów goniących za pieniędzmi i sławą. Zaimponował mu swoją determinacją i pewnością w dążeniu do celu, mimo tego ile razy potykał się o własne nogi, jednakże dalej nie było to coś za co mógł go obdarzyć takim przywiązaniem.   
Bywało tak, że całe noce pilnował go podczas snu, zaciskał pięści, żeby nie pobiec mu na pomoc, kiedy kolejny raz pakował się w kłopoty. Ani on, ani Rey nie powinni ingerować w jego życie, przez nich skończył jak skończył, a im pozostały tylko wyrzuty sumienia. To prawdziwy cud, że jeszcze nie pozabijali się nawzajem, choć Rey była już raz bardzo blisko.   
Ren nie słyszał o Armitage’u nic w Piekle, a tym bardziej w Niebie. Nie liczył na nic, ale szukał dalej, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś natrafi na trop. Hux nie mógł tak po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię, przynajmniej jak dotąd Kylo nie słyszał o takim przypadku. 

Starał się nie tracić nadziei, ale po pewnym czasie jego zapał przygasł i zastanawiał się czy nie odpuścić na dobre, ale właśnie w tym momencie nastąpił niespodziewany przełom.   
Zawieranie paktów strasznie go nudziło od kiedy poznał Huxa i podświadomie porównywał każdego właśnie do niego, albo po prostu szufladkował do kategorii: nic niewarte ścierwo. Właśnie oglądał kolejnego idiotę, który przehandlował własne życie za życie chorej córki. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie dąży jej zobaczyć zanim sam zginie. Kylo twierdził, że ludzie mogliby być bardziej oryginalni.   
\- Ciężko jest znaleźć kogoś, kto nie chce zostać odnaleziony - stwierdził głos za nim.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, bo, cholera, znał ten głos i rozpoznałby go wszędzie, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Był zaskoczony i nie dowierzał własnym uszom.   
\- Ty… - Na usta cisnęło mu się tyle obelg, że sam nie wiedział, którą powinien wybrać jako pierwszą. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał ostatecznie, nie miał pojęcia, że był zły na Armitage’a, póki nie zobaczył go z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach.   
\- To samo co ty - wzruszył ramionami.   
Hux, był martwy. Sam widział jak umierał, więc nie mógł tak po prostu stać przed nim w idealnie skrojonym garniturze, wypastowanych butach i z uśmiechem, który działał na Rena jak płachta na byka. Doskoczył do niego w jednej chwili i chwycił za poły marynarki.   
\- Spokojnie - powiedział Hux, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.   
\- Jak to zrobiłeś, przecież widziałem cię! Leżałeś na masce tego samochodu, twoje ręce i nogi były powykręcane, krew była wszędzie… Z takich rzeczy nie wychodzi się tak po prostu - puścił go, ale nie odsunął się.   
\- Powtórzę jeszcze raz. Jestem tutaj z tego samego powodu co ty - mówił powoli jakby tłumaczył coś pięcioletniemu dziecku.   
Kylo pojął wszystko w momencie, kiedy oczy Huxa zalśniły czerwienią.   
\- Nie mogłeś ot tak stać się demonem. Mnie zajęło to lata, musiałem odbyć swoją karę i nauczyć się wszystkiego. Jak tego dokonałeś?!  
\- Chyba komuś bardzo zależało na tym, żebym zajął się tym co dzieje się na dole - wytłumaczył Hux nie wdając się w szczegóły. - Przydałaby mi się jednak mała pomoc.   
\- Masz pojęcie o co prosisz? Wiedziałem od kiedy się znamy, że pragniesz władzy, ale to nie jest coś po co możesz sięgnąć ot tak. Hux, to nie jest twoja firma, którą możesz rządzić jak ci się podoba.   
Hux wydawał się być zawiedziony, że Kylo nie zaaprobował jego pomysłu. Chodził w kółko rozważając co począć z tym upartym idiotą i jego chorymi ambicjami. Ledwie się spotkali a on wyskoczył z planami przejęcia władzy w Piekle; jednak śmierć niewiele go nauczyła.   
\- Kylo - zwrócił się do niego miękkim, delikatnym głosem. Kylo zatrzymał się w miejscu i przyjrzał mu uważnie. Hux podszedł do niego i położył mu swoją dłoń na policzku. - Tęskniłem - przyznał.   
Coś ruszyło się w sercu Kylo. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca, kiedy dłoń z jego policzka powędrowała po jego twarzy i obrysowała kształt blizny po ostatniej ranie zadanej przez Rey. Hux zbliżył się powoli. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry, ale Hux zwlekał wystawiając na próbę cierpliwość Armitage'a. Czuł jego oddech na swoich wargach, drżenie powietrza wokół nich. Mógł to zakończyć i po prostu zatopić się w jego wargach, był już na granicy, ale dalej czekał.   
\- Nie chciałem wyciągać tej karty, ale zmuszasz mnie do tego - szeptał Armitage a jego słowa odbijały się echem w głowie Kylo. - Otóż widzisz, od zawsze chciałem, być na szczycie, a teraz po prostu zmieniłem branżę. Mimo to nasz pakt nadal pozostaje aktualny. Ja wywiązałem się ze swojej części, teraz pora na ciebie.   
Wszystko było okropne, a zarazem takie cudowne, bo w końcu mógł posmakować Huxa. Nie przeszkadzała mu nawet myśl, że został tak paskudnie zmanipulowany. Wplótł palce we włosy Huxa i pociągnął do tyłu. Przerwali pocałunek w momencie, kiedy usta Kylo zeszły na szyję Armiego, którą gryzł niedelikatnie, chcąc zostawić po sobie krwawe siniaki..   
Nie mógł tego dostrzec, ale Hux uśmiechał się pysznie, pewny swego zwycięstwa na każdej płaszczyźnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jakoś wyszło, że to koniec. Były obsuwy i chwile zwątpienia, ale ostatecznie mamy to. Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze i kudoski, mam nadzieję, że może jeszcze cosik tam wpadnie. Przede wszystkim dziękuje Tazkiel, która dzielnie walczyła z moim analfabetyzmem!

**Author's Note:**

> Miało być mikołajkowo oczywiście się zagapiłam :< A tak w ogóle to chciałam to napisać na hallowen, ale no niestety... 
> 
> Do dłuższego czasu chodził mi po głowie ten motyw, ale nie miałam pojęcia kogo z tej dwójki osadzić w roli demona i jakoś tak wyszło, że Kylo, choć Hux też mógłby być ciekawy w tej roli hihi  
> Tagi będę dodawać na bierząco nie chcę za bardzo robić spoilerów gdyż mam ciekawy plan (tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje xd) jak to rozegrać. Mocno inspirowane tym jak Winchesterowie w SPN nawiązują pakty z demonami.


End file.
